Not So Main Stories
by Rendi
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about the not so main characters! They honestly don't get enough love, so I've set this up for those who want to see more of these characters. Requests are welcome and encouraged!
1. Rules!

Sup, people who enjoy reading fanfiction! I'm a writer in a bit of a slump, so I'm going to be writing one-shots and taking requests from people who want one-shots! Woo, yay! I have some rules, though.

1\. Try to only submit one at a time. If you want to submit more, please space them out a bit. This is to make sure everyone gets their chance.

2\. Please don't yell at me if I do some of the submissions out of order. Some stories come easier than others.

3\. **NO MAJOR CHARACTERS.** I want to make this collection mainly about the non-main characters of Soul Eater (Kim, Ox, Kilik, Marie, Azuza, etc). You can include main characters if they are one part of a ship (like an Ox/Maka one) or if they're part of your submission (a funny rivalry one-shot between Kilik and Black Star, with Maka and Kid in the background).

4\. I'll write any ship, gay, straight, whatever. Warning, though: I've never written smut for anything, so if you want that, it'll be a little messy. The more mature one-shots will only be posted on Archive of Our Own, but I will notify on this story when those are up. I will not write anything involving rape.

5\. You can submit to the reviews or PM me if you want to get into specifics. I do take anonymous requests.

These rules may change, depending on how many submissions I get. This story will also be posted on Archive of Our Own as well, under the same name and username (Auace).

I'll also be adding one-shots written for myself, because why not?

EXTRA NOTE: I highly recommend that you go on Tumblr or similar websites and find lists of either AUs or roleplay starters. I find that those tend to get my creative juices flowing. You can modify it however you want to, and I encourage you to include the source of your prompt.

EXTRA EXTRA NOTE: This story was previously posted under a different name, but due to several reasons, I removed it and am now picking it back up again. I have about 11 total chapters to post over the next few days before I'll be picking up new requests.

Happy submitting!

 **SUBMISSION BOX IS CURRENTLY: OPEN**

 **PLEASE CHECK THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER FOR MORE UPDATES.**


	2. Ynot7 - Mifune

**Alright! First one-shot!**

 **For: Ynot7**

 **Prompt: Write about post-anime Mifune adjusting the life at the DWMA.**

 **Main characters: Mifune, Angela.**

 **Note: While Mifune is dead in the manga (spoiler, sorry!), he lives in the anime and presumably goes to the DWMA, as Tsubaki suggested.**

* * *

"Mifune! Pssst!" an excited voice hissed in the slumbering samurai's ear. He reacted instantly, jumping up and pulling out his sword, ready to strike. He looked around for his opponent, only to see little Angela standing next to his bed. She smiled widely at him, her cute, round face barely higher than the mattress. "Come on, Mifune! We're going to the school today, remember?"

 _Oh, right_. "Of course I remember," he said, climbing off the bed and patting her on the head. Angela had been going to the school for the past couple of weeks to get acquainted with her new home while Mifune had numerous meetings with Death the Kid to secure him a position at the DWMA. He was now the new martial arts instructor, to teach alongside Sid, and was starting today.

"We need to go soon, right?"

Mifune glanced at the ticking clock that sat on his bedside. The alarm was set to go off at any minute, so they had about twenty minutes before they needed to leave for the school. "Yes, Angela. Let's go eat breakfast."

The little witch girl squealed in excitement and raced out of the room. "I'm going to make us food!" she shouted over her shoulder. Mifune felt a small surge of panic and hurried to get dressed before the Angela could destroy something. A white t-shirt, jeans, and sandals flew on and he hurried to the kitchen.

Angela was jumping from stool to stool, gathering all the supplies she deemed to be necessary for the breakfast she was creating. This consisted of two bowls, spoons, a box of cereal, and milk. She was currently balancing the jug on her head as she stood on one foot, making kung fu noises. She smiled and giggled when she saw Mifune come in the room.

"Look! I'm a samurai, just like you!" she exclaimed, jumping to the next stool and letting the jug slide off her head and onto the table with a thud.

"That's very nice, Angela," Mifune said, pulling a bowl towards him and grabbing the box of the table.

"No! Let me do it!" she protested, snatching the box and bowl back. Mifune watched with amusement as she carefully poured in the sugary corn flakes and added just the right amount of milk before giving it back to him. He took a big spoonful and chewed it thoughtfully, well aware of her watchful gaze.

"This is delicious," he said with a smile. "You should make breakfast every day." Angela squealed with excitement again as she dug into her own bowl, nodding in agreement with his assessment. She had barely finished when she jumped down from the stool.

"Let's hurry up!"

...

Mifune spent the next ten minutes wrestling Angela into a fresh pair of clothes. After that, they were off to the school, Angela dancing around him in excitement.

"This is going to be so fun! You're finally going to meet all my friends!" She was beaming with happiness. Mifune was glad that she was so carefree now. It was important for a child to have a safe place to grow, and he honestly hoped that the DWMA and Death City would be that place for her.

"Can you carry me?" Angela asked as they reached the stairs. Mifune pretended to think on it, chewing on the long twig in his mouth.

"I don't know, Angela. You're getting awfully big."

"Mifune!" She looked enraged, the tongue on her witch hat jumping in and out. He just smiled and scooped her up, placing her on his shoulder. She wiggled with delight, nearly making him drop her.

They made it up the steps and into the school without being stopped by anyone. It was only when they were making their way through the hallway that someone recognized him.

"Hello, Mifune." It was Tsubaki. She nodded a greeting to him. "It's good to see you at the school."

"It's my first day teaching today," he replied, glancing at the clock. He had half an hour before classes started. "I'll be teaching combat alongside Sid."

"That's great news!" Tsubaki said, clapping her hands together with happiness. She gave him a warm smile before glancing around as if something was wrong. "You should hurry to that before Black Star spots you. He's bound to try and challenge you to a fight. I'm sure you don't want that before your first class even starts." Mifune nodded and continued on his way, Angela turned on his shoulder to wave goodbye her.

He arrived the classroom, which was empty except for Sid, Nygus, and two other students holding weapons. They turned as Mifune entered. Upon seeing them, Angela immediately began to squeal, jumping down from his shoulder.

"Come on, Mifune! Come meet my friends!" She grabbed hold of his hand, not taking no for an answer, and dragged him over to the group with surprising strength. She stopped in front of the group and looked at them all expectantly.

"I'm Sid, your co-instructor," the blue man greeted, holding out his hand. Mifune shook it, not surprised to find it cold and hard, like concrete. Sid turned and waved to the students. "This is Nygus, the school nurse and my weapon partner." Nygus also held out her hand to shake, smiling widely. It was strange to meet the two of them somewhere that wasn't a snowy battlefield.

"And those are my friends!" Angela said, pointing at the two students. "And their weapons, too!" Mifune nodded to them. The first student, a pink-haired girl, gave him a small wave.

"I'm Kim, and this is Jackie." She gestured to the lantern that was slung over her shoulder. The weapon voiced a greeting as well. "I'm the tanuki witch that's been helping Angela out with her magic. This guy here is Kilik." The boy raised a fist in greeting, his hands covered in what looked like stone boxing gloves.

"Angela's friends with these two," he said, taking off the gloves and dropping them. They transformed into two children who proceeded to run up to Angela and dance around her. The little boy seemed especially friendly with her, and Mifune gave him a stare down. This would be an interesting problem in the future.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Mifune said earnestly. It truly was, honestly. He knew that Angela would be well taken care of, even if something bad was to happen to him.

"It's almost time for classes to start," Nygus said, beckoning to the students with a clear message: get going. Kim and Jackie hurried out in a flash. It took Kilik a few seconds longer to get his two weapons to say bye to Angela, only managing to pull them away by promising to let them play later. Angela waved to them before she returned to stand next to Mifune, smiling up at him brightly. Mifune smiled back. "Good luck with your first task of the day, Mifune!" Nygus called over her shoulder with a laugh as she left, likely heading to the infirmiry.

"What's that?" Mifune asked. Sid just smiled.

"It's something so difficult, so hard, that most people chose not to do it," Sid said. Mifune's brows furrowed together and Sid let out a laugh. "Dealing with teenagers."

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuunnnn! Dealing with teenagers!? How horrible!**

 **That story ended up being around 1,200 words long. Not bad for the first one.**

 **Please point out any errors you find.**

 **I would love to hear what you thought of it!**


	3. Ynot7 - Crona and Blair

**Second One-shot!**

 **For: Ynot7**

 **Prompt: Crona meeting Blair for the first time (requested through a PM)**

 **Main characters: Crona, Ragnarok, Blair, Maka, Soul**

 **Note: As far as I know, Crona has an unconfirmed ambiguous sex. To my knowledge, "they" can be used as a singular pronoun for those outside of male and female genders, and that is how I will be using it in this story.**

* * *

Crona followed Maka and Soul up the stairs to their apartment. Maka was smiling and chatting excitedly to her partner while simultaneously keeping a death grip on Crona's arm. Maka glanced back and gave them an encouraging smile. "Come on! We're almost to the apartment!"

"Oh, yeah. Great!" Crona said, trying to cover their fear with false enthusiasm.

"You'll just love Blair! Her cooking is amazing!" Maka said, picking up on Crona's jittery nerves and trying to put them at ease.

"It better be amazing. I'm starved!" Ragnarok muttered from Crona's back.

"You know what else is amazing about Blair?" Soul asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Maka let out an irritated growl before grabbing a book from her bag. Soul tried to dodge it, but he wasn't fast enough and ended up a drooling mess on the floor. "I was going to say her milkshakes-." That brought another powerful hit from Maka, completely knocking Soul out. She grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag both the unconscious Soul and the terrified Crona to the apartment.

"Blair! We're here!" Maka called out as the door swung open.

"I'm in the bath right!" a feminine voice sang back. Soul's nose started to drip a little blood, something Maka noticed with a glare. He quickly wiped it away. "I'll be out in just a minute~!"

"We brought Crona along!" Soul shouted. Whatever reply Blair was about to make was cut off by the phone ringing on the wall. Maka dashed to it and answered, her greeting getting cut off by whoever was on other line. The call lasted less than a minute before she replaced the phone on its hook and turned to Soul, looking serious.

"That was Lord Death. He said we need to get to the school as soon as possible." Maka turned to Crona, and apologetic look on her face. "He said that it would only take a little while. Do you mind staying here with Blair until we get back?"

"Uh, sure," Crona said, not quite sure why they were agreeing to stay.

"Hey Blair! Soul and I got called back to the school for a little bit!" Maka yelled at the bathroom door. "We should be back in about half and hour, and we're leaving Crona here until then!"

"Alright. I'll hurry up then," was Blair's reply. Maka turned away from the door with a smile.

"She'll keep you company," Soul said with a suggestive wink.

"Come on," Maka growled, grabbing his arm and yanking him out of the apartment. The door swung shut behind them. Crona looked around.

Now what?

"Let's go get some food," Ragnarok suggested, eyeing the refrigerator greedily.

"Not yet! We need to wait first!" Crona protested, heading over to the couch instead and sitting down.

"Come on, you baby! What are we waiting for? Let's grab some grub before that lady gets out of the-"

"Well, aren't you a cutie pie?" It was a female voice, presumably belonging to Blair. Crona and Ragnarok jumped, spinning around to face the origin. Before them stood the cat monster Blair, in nothing but a loose, low cut purple t-shirt that just barely passed as a dress.

The reaction of the fused pair was instantaneous: Crona, surprised by Blair's sudden appearance, let out a shrill shout of alarm and tried to scoot away. Ragnarok, on the other hand, let out a wolf whistle and tried to lunge forward, blood spurting from his nose like a faucet. Their contrasting movements resulted in Crona falling over on their side

"You're Crona, right?" Blair asked, her cat ears twitching in amusement.

"Yeah, that's the pink-haired squirt!" Ragnarok shouted before Crona could say anything. "And I'm Ragnarok, their much better, _manlier_ partner." Blair just looked at them for long enough to make it awkward.

"Aw! Are you two going to have dinner with me? How sweet!" She pulled Crona into a tight, pillowy hug that made Crona tense up and Ragnarok shout with excitement. "I've made my best dish: salmon! Maka and Soul just love it and I'm sure you will too!"

"Woohoo! Hot and can cook? What a babe!" Ragnarok was practically drooling now, his stubby hands reaching for Blair.

"Come on then, there's plenty!" She pulled back, dragging Crona to the table.

...

They ate the deliciously cooked salmon in a relative peace that was only broken by Ragnarok making lewd comments or by Blair making small talk with Crona. She wasn't pushing anything out of them or forcing them to talk about anything they didn't want to, something Crona appreciated. As the meal went on, Crona began to relax, finding that they actually kind of enjoyed Blair's company.

Once they finished up, Crona found the courage offer to help clean the dishes, something that Blair refused to let them do.

"You're such a sweetheart for offering, but I've got it. You can go sit on the couch and warm it up for me," she said with a smile and a wink that nearly sent Ragnarok to an early grave.

"You should get on that, Crona," Ragnarok growled in the living room, eyeing Blair as she used her magic powers to clear up the table.

"I don't- I don't really want to," Crona stuttered out. "She seems very nice, though."

"All done~" Blair sang, coming back from the kitchen and smiling down on them. She then climbed onto the couch and crawled towards them.

"What-what are you-"

"Hot dog!" Ragnarok shouted, clamping his arms over Crona's mouth, trying to stop the meister from scooting away. Blair ended up on top of Crona, resting her head easily on their chest.

"I could use a nice rest after that meal," Blair said with an easy smile. Crona began stuttering again, body tensing up with nervousness. "You don't mind if I nap here, do you?"

"No! Of course they don't! Nap anywhere you like!" Ragnarok yelled, not wanting to lose the view he was getting.

"Thanks~!" Blair said with a wink before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Crona let out an alarmed gasp.

Then the smoke cleared, revealing Blair in her cat form.

"What a cheap shot!" Ragnarok cursed. Blair gave Crona another wink before settling down on their chest in a little ball. Crona reached a cautious hand up and began to stroke the dark fur, making Blair purr in delight. Crona felt a small smile form on their face as they watch Blair's breathing as it matched up with the purring that traveled from the small cat body into their chest. It had a calming effect, draining out the stiffness that had been their before. After a few minutes, Crona was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Aw. This turned out so much cuter than I planned!**

 **Blair really is such a great character. I love her so much. I feel like she would be a great friend to Crona.**

 **I actually wrote this and then remembered that Ragnarok existed to that was a thing.**

 **This one-shot ended up being about 1100 words.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please tell me what you thought of it!**


	4. JP Lake - Hiro

**Third One-shot.**

 **For: JP Lake**

 **Prompt: Hiro Pulls a Miracle! (by acing a test, winning an argument, and getting the girl)**

 **Main characters: Hiro, Ox, Maka, Liz, and a little bit of Harvar.**

 **Ship: mild Hiro/Liz**

 **Notes: I got weirdly confused by this prompt. Just thought you all should know.**

* * *

Hiro hurried down the hallway of the school, trying to look calm and casual but failing miserably. He had just come by after classes to see how he did on Dr. Stein's most recent test and...

He got the highest score. A 100 percent.

And the star students, the usual top dogs, Ox Ford and Maka Albarn, had tied for second with a 98 each. They had both missed the sixth question, along with the rest of the class.

Of course, Hiro was sure that there must have been some sort of mistake, so he marched into the doctor's empty classroom and asked. It was true, though. Stein even showed him the test. Hiro had done better than Maka and Ox, and that was a fact.

With that confirmation in his mind, he did the most sensible thing: he ran away. He knew that Maka and Ox would be coming around any moment for the same reason that he had and, while he left overjoyed, they would be leaving enraged and likely out for his blood.

So he ran, trying not squeal like a little girl as he went. He was still caught between fear and joy. This test would boost his grade, likely pulling his high B up to an A and giving him an A for the semester. Was it really worth Ox and Maka trying to kill him, though?

 _Yes, it is totally worth it,_ Hiro thought to himself as he pulled to a stop by some stairs, trying to catch his breath. He glanced up at the clock. Classes had been out for almost fifteen minutes. He was surprised that they hadn't gotten to Stein's room yet.

And then he heard a scream of rage from across the school. The people around him froze in fear, wondering what would bring on such anger.

Then, Hiro just barely made out his own name being shouted.

Well, time for him to go.

He flew up the stairs as fast as possible, dodging around students who looked at him with pity. They moved out of his way, doing their own small part to help him escape the wrath of Maka and Ox. The other two meisters were a lot faster than he was and, judging by the cries of the people around him, they were about to come up the stairs. He rounded the corner, bringing him out of sight of the stairs, and nearly ran into someone.

Harvar.

"Help me," Hiro coughed out, doubling over. Harvar just looked at him. "Ox is coming to kill me. I got a 100 on the test and he and Maka only got 98s!" Harvar continued to stare him down before giving him a shrug.

"Sure," he said. It was Hiro's turn to give him a strange look. "We have a mission later. Ox needs to pack," he said simply. Hiro nodded his thanks before racing off again, the sound of Maka's and Ox's approach getting louder. He glanced back in time to see the duo round the corner, looking around for Hiro and spotting him. Harvar stepped up from the side and grabbed Ox, dragging his meister away before he could react. Hiro made a mental note to thank him later as they disappeared around the corner.

That still left Maka, though. She started sprinting after him, murderous intent in her green eyes. She was catching up on him fast. Hiro had one option left now: hiding. He rounded another corner, picked a random classroom, and ducked inside, closing the door as quietly as possible behind himself. He froze against the wall next to the door, praying that Maka wouldn't use her Soul Perception ability to find him. With luck, she would be too angry and distracted to think about it.

After a few moments, the sounds of her running vanished and Hiro let out a sigh of relief.

Then, someone coughed quietly behind him.

Hiro nearly screamed as he spun around, fully expecting Maka to be there, ready to rip out his spleen. It wasn't her. Instead, it was Liz.

Beautiful, tall Liz, sitting in a chair with her legs kicked up on the desk. She had a nail file in her hands and was watching him with curious blue eyes.

"Uh, hi," was all he managed to choke out. He felt a tight, nervous sensation in the pit of his stomach and began to feel self-conscious.

"You're that guy who partnered with Excalibur for like a week, right?" Liz asked, pulling her legs off the desk and pointing her file at him.

"Yeah, that's me. Hiro." He remained by the door, not sure what else to say.

"Glad to see you cleaned up your outfit a bit," Liz said, taking in his tucked-in white shirt and brown khaki pants. He had a sudden flashback of his exposed stomach and those plaid purple pants he wore when he was with Excalibur. Dark days.

"Thanks, Liz. You look as lovely as ever," he said. The weapon smiled at him, blushing a bit at the compliment. For a moment, Hiro forgot about the meister out for his blood. "What are you doing in here, all by yourself?"

"Just relaxing. Trying to get away from Kid and Patty for a little while," she said with a shrug. "I love them both, but a girl needs some alone time."

"Oh, sorry. I can go if you want-"

"No, no. It's fine," Liz said. She pulled out the chair next to her and patted it, indicating that it was for him. "Want to tell me why you came in here, looking like you were being chased by a monster?" she asked as he sat down.

"I got a perfect score on Stein's most recent test." Liz raised an eyebrow at him, urging him to continue. "Maka and Ox didn't."

"Ah," Liz said, nodding in understanding. "Well done."

"Thanks. It would be nice if they weren't trying to kill me, though."

"I can imagine. You can hide in here as long as you want to." Liz had that perfect smile on again that made Hiro want to melt in a puddle.

"Actually, I wanted to go and see a movie playing down at Death Theaters. I need to leave soon if I'm going to get a ticket."

"Oh, alright," Liz said, a note of disappointment in her voice.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked before freezing. _Since when did I get confident?_ Liz looked just as surprised.

"Sure," she said, grabbing her hat off the table and getting up. Hiro got up as well, leading the way to the door in a bit of a haze. He had just gotten a date.

 _Nice._

He opened the door, only to find Maka standing there.

 _Not nice._

"You!" she practically screeched. "You are going to come with me right now and tell Stein why your answer for number six was wrong and why mine was right!" She grabbed his arm and began to march him down the hallway, towards the stairs.

"I'm not wrong though!" Hiro yelled, struggling to get out of the scythe meister's iron grip. Liz was following behind them, caught between amusement and worry. She clearly didn't plan on intervening. "That question was a simple physics problem! My answer made perfect sense-"

"Then why did Ox and I both get it wrong?" she demanded, letting go of his arm and rounding on him.

"Yeah! Why'd I get it wrong?" Ox's voice came from far down the hallway. Apparently, he had escaped Harvar and came sprinting straight back. He was halfway up the hallway.

"I don't know? Maybe you read the problem wrong or didn't round correctly or something simple like that?"

"Bull-" Ox didn't get a chance to finish his response. He was too busy getting tackled out of nowhere by his weapon partner, who dragged him out of view again in a headlock.

"We don't make mistakes like that." Maka was frowning at him again. "You would have made them too, at least."

 _Or maybe I wouldn't, since both my parents are physicists and I learned about Isaac Newton before I learned about Santa Claus,_ he thought, feeling a little annoyed at the scythe meister.

"Let me show you how I did the problem," Hiro said, opening the next door he came to. No surprise, it was another empty classroom. Maka and Liz followed him in as he grabbed a piece of chalk. He glanced at the clock. He had fifteen minutes before the movie started, and it was a ten minute walk to get there. He was going to have to give this explanation quickly so he and Liz would get there on time.

And he did. It took exactly five minutes, but that was five minutes of him getting yelled at by Maka, who threw a variety of items at him, ranging from a piece of chalk to a chair. In the end, though, Maka couldn't argue with his answer. Looking back at her own test told her that she used the wrong formula entirely. Though seething with rage, she conceded defeat.

Liz laughed from the back of the classroom and gave him standing ovation, clapping her hands. He smiled back at her and gave her a small bow. He glanced at the clock again.

"We're going to be late!" he said, rushing to the door and grabbing Liz's hand, pulling her along with him. She waved goodbye to Maka as he whisked her out the door. They hurried down the steps, passing Harvar who was carrying an unconscious Ox and burst out of the front doors of the school, panting slightly and laughing. Hiro suddenly remembered that he was holding the weapon girl's hand and quickly released it, feeling a bit of embarassment.

Liz looked at him with a grin and took his hand again. "Let's go," she said, leading him down the stairs.

 _Not a bad day,_ Hiro thought to himself, the dazed smile back on his face.

* * *

 **Hiro is such a cutie pie! I love him and would have loved to see more of him in Soul Eater. He and Liz would be cute together.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot!**

 **It ended up being about 1600 words.**

 **Please feel free to give your opinion on my writing and submit your own prompts, ships, whatever!**


	5. JP Lake - Kilik and Eruka

**Fourth One-shot! Awesome!**

 **For: JP Lake**

 **Prompt: Kilik/Eruka Arcade AU (Arcades just seem to bring people toogether, even if they are on opposite sides of duty. One of the games HAS to be Frogger!) (Requested through a PM)**

 **Main Characters: Kilik, Eruka**

 **Ship: Kilik/Eruka**

 **Notes: I've actually never been to an arcade, so the games mentioned are based off stories from other people, movies, and Google. Also, this is a post manga one-shot, roughly a month after the manga ended.**

* * *

Kilik bounced nervously on the balls of his feet, checking the time on his phone for what seemed like the thousandth time. It was only three minutes past five, but he was already worried. He knew that he shouldn't be worried: she was only three minutes late, after all. But still-

"Hey," a voice said behind him, scaring the shit out of him. He screamed internally and spun around, trying to keep the look of fear off his face. Behind him was Eruka, in her usual black and white polka dot dress. Her orange hat was noticeably absent, likely to avoid attracting unwanted attention. While the war with the witches had technically ended a month ago, people still held onto grudges, and Eruka clearly didn't want to deal with the threat of death on a date. Kilik found that he didn't mind: the orange hat, while cute, hid Eruka's lovely silver hair.

"Hi," he replied, stuffing his hands into his pocket and trying to act casual. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "You still haven't told me where we're going, though." Kilik just smiled at her and gestured to the building behind him. There were muffled sound effects coming from inside, and Eruka just cocked her head, not sure what was supposed to be going on in there.

"Come on," Kilik said, leading the way in. Immediately, they were hit by a blast of cold air and the heavenly scent of pizza. Eruka glanced at Kilik before taking in the rest of the room, feeling a little confused. The room was dimly lit, with florescent lights above illuminating parts of the floor. The sounds were louder now, coming from dozens of machine arranged throughout the space. It was semi-crowded with people of all ages, from a few roving ten year-olds to a cluster of people who looked too old to be alive. Kilik turned to smile at her. "This is the Death Arcade."

Eruka processed his words for a second before letting out a loud squeal. "Oh my death, this is amazing!" She looked around like a wide-eyed child before turning to Kilik. "What should we do first?"

He grinned, secretly relieved that she was so excited, before holding up a large sack of tokens. "Whatever you want to." Eruka licked her lips in excitement and dragged Kilik over to the nearest machine: it was the old classic, Pac-man. He went first to show her the controls and show her the rules, and then she jumped in after. She lasted about as long as Kilik had before being taken out by the accursed Blinky. She looked at the machine with rage, so Kilik felt that it'd be best if he pulled her away to another. They made their way through about twenty machines, taking turns playing and picking before Kilik suggested they get some dinner.

He led her to a booth and quickly got them the only food they serve at arcades: gooey pizza and soda. "This will kill your stomach," he warned as he set the plate down in front of her. "It doesn't matter if you're lactose intolerant or not."

"Then why are we eating it?"

"It's part of the experience." That was apparently all the explanation the frog witch needed. She took a huge bit of the pizza, pulling it far away from herself to get the strings of cheese to break off, and Kilik found himself smiling.

"What?" she asked, catching him staring. She wiped her chin, obviously expecting to find tomato sauce on her face.

"Nothing," he said. Both were secretly glad that it was too dark for the other to notice the blush that may or may not be spreading across their faces. They took a few more bites in silence before Eruka spoke.

"So, how hard was it getting a sitter for the Pots?" she asked, sipping her diet soda.

"Not hard at all. I just grabbed Harvar and Jackie. They're really the only two who can control the twins, other than me, of course." Back into silence, and then, "How did Free take it when you told him where you were going out with a DWMA kid?"

At that question, Eruka looked away, biting her lip and trying to look innocent of something.

 _Oh, shit._

"You snuck out." It wasn't a question.

"No. I just lied about where I was going," she said. "He thinks I'm at the library." Kilik raised an eyebrow, and she let out a sigh. "It's not that he doesn't like you. He just wants me to wait before dating anyone. Focus on my studies, or whatever." She paused a moment, tapping her straw on her bottom lip as she thought. "He's not even my dad. I don't know why I'd need his permission."

"He's totally your dad."

"He totally is." She shook her head, looking at their finished plates and empty glasses. "Come on. I came out here to have a good time-"

"Eruka, I swear to Lord Death-"

"And I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now," she finished with a grin, the dark circles on the corners of her mouth curving up in delight at his agony.

"I shouldn't have introduced you to memes."

She let out a laugh and held out her hand. "Let's go play some more games." Kilik grudgingly took her it and they continued to a few more machines, from Space Invader to Mario to Tron. It wasn't until they were almost out of tokens that he found the best game in the world:

Frogger.

The game that involved frogs crossing a road and jumping across river. Simple concept. Built for a single player and had thirty-five levels. It was decided: this would be their final match, winner take all, with no previous points counting towards the final, even though they hadn't been keeping score (but Kilik totally had because of how competitive he is). Whoever got to the highest level won, no second chances. They had a practice round first, of course, just so Eruka could learn the controls. It did not bode well for her, as she only made it to level five while Kilik rocketed all the way to thirteen.

He was smirking at her as they flipped a token to see who'd go first. Eruka called it in the air as star, but it landed on the logo side instead. Kilik's grin grew wider as he went first, jiggling the joystick with an expertise that only came with years of practice. Or, you know, vague familiarity with a joystick. He made it past his high score of the day, reaching seventeen instead before finally losing his last life. He stepped away from the machine and wiggled his eyebrows in challenge. Eruka stuck her tongue out before putting in her own token and starting.

She was a much more cautious player than Kilik. That's what got her frog killed so many times in the practice round, waiting too long and then letting her frogs drift off the screen to their little froggy deaths. This time, she played much faster, easily passing through the two levels she had reached the first time around. It wasn't without a toll, though. By the time she reached level fifteen, she was down to only one frog. Kilik was standing behind her, arms crossed and face unreadable. He wasn't too nervous, but still; she was getting awfully close to his high score, and he did not like losing.

And suddenly, she was on level seventeen, the level that Kilik lost at, and he was glued to the screen. She was still holding on to her last life, and she knew Kilik was behind her, praying for her failure. The tiny eight-bit frog crossed the four lanes of traffic, making it to the safe purple zone where Eruka paused for a second, studying the logs and turtles that floated past. After five seconds, she moved. From turtle to log, to log to turtle, to log and then...

To safety, and onto level eighteen. Kilik let out a groan, completely able to believe that he lost yet still not happy about it. The noise caught Eruka's attention, causing her frog to go straight into a car and then onto heaven. Game over.

"You distracted me!" she declared, spinning around with a face full of mock anger.

"You already won, no big deal," he muttered, crossing his arms and frowning. Eruka laughed, turning back to the machine and grabbing the tickets that it spat out.

"What do we do with these?" She was holding a huge handful of tickets from their many games to the night, a stack matched by the one in Kilik's hand. He smiled and nodded to a group of little kids. Eruka caught on immediately and the two headed over to the kids, splitting up the tickets and giving them to the munchkins. They squealed and squawked in delight, dashing to their parents to show them the new tickets and begging them to be taken to the prize counter. The adults gave a nod of thanks to the teens.

The two walked out of the cool arcade into the warm night. Kilik glanced at his phone, which he had turned on silent. He had about fifty texts from Harvar and Jackie, ranging from panic to fear to cold hatred, which was all to be expected. He'd deal with it once he got home. It was also eight thirty, meaning they had spent three and a half hours in the arcade.

Not bad for a date.

"It's half past eight. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Eruka shook her head. "Thanks, but I need to run by the library and grab some random books so Free buys my story."

"Or you could just tell him where you actually were," Kilik suggested. Eruka let out a laugh.

"No. That wouldn't be a good idea. I want to do this again with you, and I can't if Free dismembers both of us and scatters our pieces through time and space."

"Very true."

"I had fun tonight," she said earnestly, turning to him and smiling widely. "Thanks for bringing me here. It was really nice."

"Uh, no problem," Kilik mumbled, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. He could feel himself turning red again. It only got worse when Eruka leaned forward and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you in school." She winked at him and backed away. He just barely managed to get out his own goodbye before she summoned her ride: Tadpole Jackson. She hopped on the giant flying amphibian and was off, turning around to wave right before they were out of sight.

Kilik stayed where he was for a few minutes, a ridiculous smile stuck on his face, before turning and walking away. The grin stayed there until he got home.

* * *

 **Yay! All done! Another cutesy ship that doesn't get a lot of love.**

 **This one ended up being about 1,700 words. Not too shabby.**

 **Shout out to JP Lake and Ynot7 for being awesome and submitting stuff. And the anon Starlight. I saw your review while I was halfway through this one-shot, so assume that I'm working on it now.**

 **I encourage all people to submit prompts, ships, situations, characters, etc.**

 ** _Just give me something to write and I shall do my best to deliver. It would be my honor._**

 **Submit box is still open! And feel free to review and tell me what you liked or hated!**


	6. Starlight - Kilik Meets the Pots

**Yay! More prompts! And my first anonymous one! Make way for one-shot number five!**

 **For: Starlight (anon)**

 **Prompt: Kilik Rung meets and becomes partners with Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder**

 **Main Characters: Kilik, Pot of Fire, Pot of Thunder**

 **Notes: So, according to the wikia, Kilik is only thirteen years old. I always assumed that he's the same age as his team (Ox, Kim, and their partners), which would put him somewhere between sixteen or seventeen. So this is written with the belief that he's around sixteen in the actual manga/anime, which would put this story about four years before then.**

* * *

Twelve year-old Kilik slumped into school on a cool October morning, feeling discouraged. He'd been trying to find a weapon partner for the past couple of weeks, and it had been going fantastically and terribly at the same time. He went through weapon after weapon, from spears to swords to daggers to guns and even, bizarrely enough, a lantern. The teachers ran him and all the other undecided kids through obstacle courses and combat lessons with potential weapon partners. Sure, he did well, fought well, and could even resonate with any of them (likely due to his relaxed, friendly soul, his teachers had said). It just didn't _feel_ right, though.

He wanted to get up close and personal in a fight, using the muscles he had (and those he would gain when he got older) to deal with all sorts of nasty creatures that went bump in the night. Swords were too distant, but so were guns. Knives were too small and flighty for him, requiring a constant death grip and fluttering slashes. Even the Demon Shadow Weapon, a beautiful Japanese girl who could turn into many different ninja weapons, didn't feel right to him.

So there he was, a month into school - the best meister training school _in the world,_ mind you - without a partner and with a rapidly shrinking range of options. He was half tempted to give in and get something lame, like a sword or a spear.

Sid, the combat teacher, wouldn't let him give up, though. He told Kilik the second week in to keep his chin up, and that there was a unique opportunity coming his way soon. He said he was not about to let him waste all of his potential on a weapon he didn't really want. Sid promised to tell him more when the time came, but four weeks had passed since then and Kilik was starting to get tired of all the failure.

Today was apparently his day, though. He came into his class, headed for his seat, and found a pass to Sid's classroom for ten past nine, right at the beginning of class.

 _Even if nothing comes of this, I'll still get to miss this dumb class_ , he thought, eyeing the ancient teacher typing away at a computer. He left right after homework was collected, taking his things with just in case it took all of class (even if it didn't take all of class, there was no way he'd come back today). Making his way through the quiet, empty hallways to the complete other side of the school gave him the time to sort through his emotions. He found apprehension, fear, and overpowering excitement.

Kilik knocked on the door to the room before entering slowly. Sid was leaning against his desk, talking quietly to the school nurse.

"I'm glad you're here, Kilik," Sid said, smiling when he saw the young student entering the room. "I was just talking to Nygus here about a potential weapon partner for you." Nygus was standing at the teacher's shoulder and did not look very happy.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Sid," she warned, frowning at Kilik. "They're just kids." Sid just gave her a nonchalant shrug, as if saying 'what can you do'. This got him a slap on the shoulder and a glare. "This is serious."

"I am being serious." He turned to Kilik. "We've been monitoring your progress in the past month. You're a very proficient weapons meister with a highly modifiable fighting style. You could use any weapon you would care to have and likely resonate with whoever you wanted to. It's rare we get a completely regular student with such extraordinary skill." Kilik nodded, unsure of what to say to the praise. "And yet, you still don't have a weapon's partner."

"It's not my fault," Kilik blurted out. Both the adults raised their eyebrow at him, watching him with interest. "It's just... they all feel wrong. I don't want to be stuck with a weapon that doesn't feel right."

Sid nodded in understanding while Nygus tilted her head. "You've gone through almost every kind of weapon available. Are you telling me that they _all_ have something in common that you don't like?"

"I-uh, yeah."

"What is it then?" she prompted, blue eyes trained on him.

How to explain what he was feeling? "Well, I'd rather be hitting it head on, instead of through something else. Like, I don't want to stab or shoot something. I want to be able to strike it on my own, if that makes any sense."

"It sure does," Sid said, a wide smile on his face like he just won a bet. He shot a grin at Nygus, who rolled her eyes at him. "I think they'd be a great match."

"Really?" Kilik asked, feeling a jolt of excitement inside of him.

"Yup. Like peas in a pod."

He spaced out at that point, wondering what on earth his potential weapon partner could be. Maybe nun-chucks? Or a gun that doubled as nun-chucks? Or nun-chucks with little knives on the ends? He really liked nun-chucks. So much, in fact, that he barely paid attention until Nygus was saying, "will be here in an hour."

"What? An hour? I'll get to meet them so soon?" He could barely contain his enthusiasm now.

"Yes, really," Nygus said. She turned to her partner. "I hope this works out. Send him back to class to wait until then. No use making him lose seat time."

"Are you going back to the nurse's office?" Sid asked.

"No. I'm going to the moon," came the sarcastic reply as the door swung shut. Sid chuckled, muttering something about sassiness going hand in hand with beauty before turning back to Kilik.

"You don't want to go back to class, do you?"

"Not really." It wasn't even because the class was boring anymore. Well, that was still part of the reason. The main reason was that he was filled with so much nervous energy that he couldn't sit still, even if his life depended on it. Sid laughed again.

"You can hang out here with me until the time comes." Kilik grinned at that, moving his book bag onto a desk and flopping up next to it. Sid sat at his desk, reading through papers and reports.

They sat in silence for a record two minutes before Kilik decided to speak. "What do you know about the weapon coming in?" he asked. "Boy, girl, weapon form? Are they nice?"

Sid smiled at him. "I could answer all of those questions..." he trailed off, and Kilik leaned forward in anticipation, "...but I'm not going to."

"What?! Why not?!"

"It'd ruin the surprise, of course." Sid had that dumb grin on his face, and Kilik couldn't help but pout at him. "I can give you a hint, though."

"Yes, please!"

"There's a hint in here." He was holding up a slim, tan book, maybe fifty pages long. He hopped off the desk and hurried to grab it. It was titled, "Earth Shamans".

Kilik gave him a look. "What's a shaman?"

"Read the book and find out. It's pretty useful information, especially considering your future weapon partner." Kilik honestly didn't really want to read a book right now, but Sid had said that it was a hint, so he lay down on a desk and opened the book.

Time flew and Kilik's brain got filled with all sorts of information about Earth Shamans. They were a race of people tied closely with the planet and its resources, often producing weapon and meisters with unique, element-based abilities. They lived in small groups and tribes all over the planet, the largest populations being in Africa and Australia. It was believed that the Earth Shamans arose from the earliest, most powerful forms of meisters and weapons. Their culture was stooped in strong religious ties, specifically with the Earth, who they called "The Mother of All". They believed that is was from her that they got their powers from. The forms of worship varied wildly, from simple reverence towards the environment to straight-up human sacrifice.

 _I really hope my new partner isn't the human sacrificing kind,_ he thought as he read up the final few pages. Just as he closed the book, someone tapped on his leg. He jumped, or at least tried to, and fell off the table.

"Nice one, kid." Sid offered him a hand up. "The time has come. We're meeting in the infirmary." Kilik nodded and followed him out of the room and down the hall, not planning on question the area of meeting.

"So, my partner is going to be an Earth Shaman?" Kilik asked as they neared the door, trying to swallow his nerves.

"Yeah, glad you could figure that one out." Sid said with a chuckle, giving him a sidelong glance and a pat on the shouler. "Relax, kid. I'm sure you'll love'em." Kilik nodded, overwhelming eagerness from earlier was now mixed with a fair amount of apprehension, turning him into a jittery mess. He was worried, so worried that this wouldn't be _the_ weapon for him, and he wasn't sure how he'd handle the disappointment at this point.

They took a left, and Kilik could see the glowing sign for the nurse's office. As they approached, Nygus came out, nodding to them when she saw them.

"I thought I was going to have to get you two," she muttered, giving Sid another glare.

"Sheesh, I'm not always late," he muttered. "Come on, kid. Let's go meet them." He held the door open, letting the Kilik go in first. He looked around, eager and excited, and was met with an odd sight: two tiny children running around on the floor, one in red and one in yellow. They were dead silent, their tiny feet pattering quietly on the clean tile floor. They skidded to a stop when they saw the newcomers entering the room.

Kilik shot Sid a confused look. The teacher just nodded encouragingly, standing back with his partner. "The one in yellow is Pot of Thunder, and the one in orange is Pot of Fire," Nygus said quietly. "They're twins and powerful weapons, despite their young age. Many witches have targeted them, so their family sent them to us for protection."

"We'll leave you guys to get acquainted." Sid dragged Nygus out of the room before she could protest. With the room less crowded, the twins seemed to relax.

"Hello," he said quietly, smiling at the two. They grabbed each others hands, clearly nervous and searching for familiar comfort. He couldn't blame them, especially considering the strange place they were in. He was surprised that they weren't more terrified. "My name is Kilik." He studied them more closely, now. They both had short, blonde hair and tan skin, identical in every way except their clothes and the slightly more feminine features on Pot of Thunder. Their huge teal eyes were fixed on him, reminding him of cats. They were unblinking, waiting for Kilik to do something.

He simply sat down on the ground, still watching them. The twins came forward cautiously, pulling at his shorts and poking his skin, as if trying to figure out if he was a threat or not.

 _Poking someone to figure out if they are friendly or not is definitely the way to go._

"I hear that you two are strong weapons," he commented. They paused and looked up at him, nodding in unison. _Good. They can understand me despite the fact the look like they're two years old._ "I'm a pretty strong meister myself, but I need some weapons equally strong weapons. Do you think you two can do it?" More nods. The twins let go of each others hands and took Kilik's, urging him to stand up. Once he was up, they transformed, one still holding each hand. The light of the transformation lasted for a few seconds before fading.

The twins had transformed into boxing gloves, but not just regular red ones: these ones were huge and made of stone and steel. They were wider than his head but fit his hands perfectly. They were also surprisingly comfortable, despite their rough appearance. There were two steel plates on each glove: one across the knuckles and one across the back of the hand that had the names of the respective weapon scrawled across it. Looking at them, he couldn't really see why they were called pots.

He could feel the elemental power radiating from each of them: Fire's glove was incredibly warm while Thunder's gave off a tingling sensation. Both were just barely painful, but even as he registered it, it faded as the two weapon's souls began to match up with his. He took a few experimental jabs at the air, finding the gloves to be incredibly lightweight.

"How do you like them, Kilik?" It was Sid, standing at the door with Nygus. He had a knowing look on his face

Kilik nodded and smiled widely. "They're perfect." The twins changed back into their human forms and began to run and dance around him. They both stopped at the same time, raising their hands in the air, a clear request to be held. He scooped them up and they scrambled onto his shoulders, sitting comfortably.

Sid flashed a grin. "It's decided then! Now all you have to do is figure out how to raise them!"

* * *

 **Gotta love Kilik and the Pots! What cuties!**

 **Speaking of adorable, the emoticon that Starlight anon left in their request was just so sweet! :-3**

 **Apparently, lots of people love Kilik. The next one-shot should be featuring him as well.**

 **This one ended up being about 2,200 words.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Still accepting submissions!**


	7. emily,payne,925 - Kilik and the Pots

**One-shot number six!**

 **For: emily,payne,925 (I had to take the periods out of your username, sorry)**

 **Prompt: Kilik and the Pots just hanging out at home**

 **Main Characters: Kilik, Pot of Fire, Pot of Thunder.**

 **Notes: So, Pot of Thunder is a girl, something some people don't seem to know. Also, this is again written assuming that Kilik is sixteen or seventeen, something that goes against the wikia. Also, sorry that this took so long. School is a thing that is** ** _just fantastic_** **.**

* * *

Kilik woke up late on a Saturday morning to the sound of clattering pans. He glanced at his clock, groaning when he saw that it was barely nine; he had planned on trying to sleep in until ten. _Oh well_. It was obvious that one of his partners was up now, and likely destroying something in the kitchen. There was no way he could stay in bed now. He rolled out the warm covers, walking lazily to the kitchen while stifling a yawn. He couldn't help but wonder what his partners were up to. The little Pots were usually bothering him at this time-

Kilik stopped at the door of the kitchen.

 _The toaster is on fire._

He was not surprised to find the toaster on fire.

If this had happened a couple of years ago, Kilik would be panicking and screaming, running for a phone to call the fire department. Instead, he just walked to the cabinet next to the miniature inferno and grabbed a fire extinguisher. It was out in seconds. Kilik coughed and waved his hand to clear the leftover smoke. Then he looked around for the perpetrators, finding them instantly. Fire and Thunder were huddling behind the corner of the cabinets, watching him carefully with wide, slightly scared eyes. He was about to get angry at them when the phone suddenly rang.

It was 911. The emergency service hotline was calling him. Kilik answered the phone quickly.

"Hello?" He glanced back at the twins, shaking his head at them.

"Hey, Kilik," a gruff voice said. He recognized it as the voice of the fire chief. "We received an alarm saying that there was a fire at your house."

"Yeah, a small one. It's all cleared up, though."

"Let me guess... the twins again?"

"Mmm-hmm. Looks like they tried to make waffles."

"Those two are such cuties. Make sure you open a window to air out the smoke. Oh, and try to stop them from destroying everything, alright?"

"Of course, Chief." He hung up the phone with a click and took another look at the toaster. It was totally destroyed. He was going to have to get a new one, probably later today. He had planned on staying home all weekend to study for a test (or, you know, play video games), but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. He walked over to the Pots and scooped them up, placing them on the counter opposite of the smoldering toaster remains.

The looked at him happily, as if already forgetting what they did. If Kilik had learned anything about raising the twins, it was that they had _very_ short attention spans.

"That is not okay," Kilik said sternly, pointing at the toaster. They looked sad and a little confused. "I know that you were just trying to make breakfast, but you need to ask me if you're making anything with heat, remember?" They nodded. Kilik scrutinized them. They were actually paying attention. _Good._ "Now, I'm going to make some pancakes and then we're going to go out and buy a new toaster. Okay?" He could see that he lost them at pancakes, but that was okay. He could just explain the rest later.

He grabbed a box mix from the pantry and set to work, whipping up two stacks of miniature pancakes for the twins and one regular sized one for himself. He set the plates down and quickly poured syrup. Fire liked his pancakes doused, while Thunder liked it off to the side so she could dip the pancakes in. Kilik didn't really care where the syrup went on his, as long as it was there.

They looked at him with big eyes, staring him down as he was about to take a bite. He sighed and went to the fridge, pulling out a nearly empty can of whipped cream. He put a tiny dollop on each before shaking the can experimentally. It was almost empty. He shrugged, evenly distributing the rest on the twins' plates. He could just get more while they were out getting a toaster.

...

It took thirty minutes for Kilik to get all of the syrup off of Fire and Thunder. _Now I remember why I don't make pancakes every day_. Once that was done, the three of them were out the door and heading towards the nearby general store. Thunder and Fire ran ahead of Kilik, playing their own little game of tag. They were ducking and diving, taking cover from each other behind light poles. Usually, Kilik would try to keep them close, but it was eleven on a Saturday morning in an area that was mostly populated by high school students, all of whom were apparently sleeping in, meaning that the roads and sidewalks were almost completely deserted. So, Kilik let the twins play.

They made it to the general store in record time. Kilik was quick to browse the isles while Fire and Thunder were distracted by the motion sensing door. The clerk, a short, angry-looking kid that Kilik knew from his soul identification class, was keeping an eye on them to make sure they didn't do anything dangerous. That was something that Kilik was immensely grateful for, and it gave him time to find a new toaster. He settled on a slightly more recent version of the destroyed one. It was still cheap, but who really needed an expensive toaster? And it was a brand he could trust (for the most part).

He made sure to swing by the small grocery section, grabbing a can of whipped cream and a few other odds and ends that were needed in the house. He made quick work of it, checking out quickly with a smile to the clerk. _Dylan. I should try to remember his name_ , he though as he left, ushering the Pots along as he went.

They got home just thirty minutes after they left. Kilik fully intended to just drop everything off and then going to the playground with the twins. He decided to check the voice mail on his phone before leaving and found a message from Ox, asking if he wanted to hang out with the team today. The message was left just ten minutes ago, so Kilik decided to call him back.

"Hey Ox. Sorry I wasn't here to grab your call. The twins destroyed the toaster, so I was out getting another one."

"Nice. Kids are great."

"Just don't have any too young. They're a hassle as well."

"But still pretty great. Anyway, do you want to hang out with us?"

"I was going to take the twins out to the park." Fire and Thunder, who had been playing nearby, perked up like dogs at the word 'park'.

"We can meet you there. Help you keep an eye on them and keep you company at the same time."

"Yeah. Sounds good. We'll head to the park in a few minutes... and see you there, I guess."

"Bye, Kilik."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and turned, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Thunder standing on the counter right by his face. Turning to his right, he saw Fire, just as close. "I swear, you two are like dogs one second and cats the next."

It took a minute to change the twins into more play appropriate attire before they were off again. The park they were going to was about the same distance away as the general store was, just in the opposite direction. He had to jog to keep up with the excited twins this time, but still somehow managed to fall behind. Fire and Thunder were already saying "hello" to the rest of the team by the time he got there.

"Looks like you're getting old," Kim joked as he came up to the group.

"Just taking my time. It's a weekend, and for once I'm not trying to chase down a kishin egg."

"That's very true," Ox said, shaking his head. It had been a while since the whole team had a weekend off.

"Hey, little man," Jackie greeted Fire, crouching down to give him a hug. Harvar had already picked up Thunder, who was now sitting on his shoulder with a small smiling. Harvar's face remained stoic, though. _They are such softies,_ Kilik thought, glad that the two older weapons had started making an effort to connect with the twins. He was pretty sure that they would be acting as their future mentors and teachers, considering the similar elemental properties, so it was important that they formed a bond before that time came. The two older kids had done fairly well, especially Harvar, who somehow managed to win Thunder over even after traumatizing her and Fire at Arachnophobia, where he had stabbed an evil teddy bear in the head. In Kilik's opinion, it's very important that his partners are exposed to other people with the same strange abilities.

Or, at least that's what Kilik has been telling Jackie and Harvar to get free babysitting services.

The twins detached themselves from the two older kids and ran off to the playground. There were a few other children out, and they quickly befriended them before they started playing. Fire dashed off in a game of tag while Thunder started scaling the monkey bars with a few other munchkins. The rest of the team made their way to a picnic table, where they could easily keep an eye on the twins.

Their conversation was friendly and relaxed, just like the day. There were some lulls, but nothing awkward (except between Ox and Kim, but that's always awkward). It mainly consisted of discussions about school, homework, and missions. Even Harvar participated, which was a rare event.

Two whole hours flew by, and by that point Kilik felt like it was time to take the twins home. It took about twenty minutes to find them, as they had run off the second they figured out that they were about leave. Ox eventually found Thunder, who was stuck up a pine tree, while Fire had burrowed underneath a piece of playground equipment, only to be dragged out by Kim.

They said their goodbyes, and Kilik gave a little half wave to the rest of his team while trying to hold on to Fire and Thunder, who were tucked under his arms and struggling, still obviously wanting to play with the other kids. He could tell that their mothers were about to come and take them home as well, so it really wasn't much of a loss for the twins.

One ten minute walk later and Kilik was stepping into his cool, air conditioned home. He breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized how hot it had gotten outside. He carried the twins into the kitchen and got them both cups of water, promising them juice boxes after they had finished their water. He grabbed a water bottle for himself, finishing it in less than a minute. The twins finished at practically the same time and looked up at him. It was only five o'clock, giving them two hours before the twins' bedtime.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" he asked. Boom, instant excitement. "You've got to take a shower first, got it? You're both covered in sand."

After three quick showers, the trio was settled on the couch in their pajamas. Kilik had selected the twin's favorite movie, which featured some magic dancing fruit and dragons. The twins were totally absorbed in the movie, giving Kilik time to read the book assigned to him from his English teacher. It was quite possibly the most boring book that he had ever read, but he forced himself to focus on the pages and not get distracted by the colorful lights of the television.

The time flew by, and soon the credits were rolling. Kilik set his book down, which he wasn't quite finished with yet, and glanced at his partners.

 _Sound asleep. I'm not surprised._

Thunder was laying on her back while Fire used her stomach as a pillow. Kilik switched off the TV and carried the kids off to their room, tucking them into their little beds. He closed the door behind himself softly.

He thought about going to finish up his homework, but he felt his own soft covers calling to him. He walked into his room and flopped down on his mattress, feeling the strangely overwhelming exhaustion of the day overwhelm him.

 _And he'd be doing the same thing tomorrow._

* * *

 **Done with this one! Sorry it took so long. I just got off of spring break and I'm having a hard time readjusting to school.**

 **Ugh.**

 **Anyway, this one was fun to write. Kilik and the Pots are getting lots of love so far. Keep it up!**

 **This one-shot ended up being around 2,000 words, which is not bad at all.**

 **Submissions are still open! And please feel free to leave a review.**


	8. Twilight2022 - The Pots Escape

**One-shot seven!**

 **For: Twilight2022**

 **Prompt: "I don't really have any specific requests, but if you can do a few more one shots on them (the Pots), that'd be cool. :)"**

 **Main Characters: Pot of Fire, Pot of Thunder**

 **Notes: SEND ME MOOORRREEEE SUUUBBMMMISSSIONNNSSS**

* * *

Thunder sat next to her brother on the couch, bored out of her mind. Kilik was crouched in front of them, explaining something that was probably important. Thunder wasn't focusing on his words, though: there was a bright, shiny button on Kilik's shirt that had captured her attention and she was content just staring at it instead of listening. It was actually a little odd, since Kilik never really dressed in button downs. It wasn't really his style.

The little weapon girl paid a little bit more attention to her partner. Not to what he was saying, just to what he was wearing. He dressed nicer than usual and was also looking a little nervous. He kept checking the time on his phone, occasionally sending out a random text. Thunder nudged Fire, who glanced at her. He nodded to her, clearly already coming to that same conclusion: Kilik was going out to meet with his lady friend again.

Which meant babysitters.

The twins began to jump up and down in excitement. They weren't exactly happy that Kilik would be leaving them, but they were excited because of who would be coming: Jackie and Harvar. They were the only babysitters that the Pots actually liked. Kilik thought it was because they were all element based weapons. That was one factor of it. The other was that Harvar always let them stay up past their bedtime and Jackie seemed to think that ice-cream was a perfectly acceptable choice for dinner.

The doorbell rang and Kilik hurried to answer it. Thunder and Fire hopped off the coach and followed. The wooden door swung open, revealing a tall, gangling red-head.

Not Jackie and Harvar.

Thunder exchanged a glance with Fire before looking back at Kilik. He was quickly explaining the rules to the babysitter: dinner times, bed times, what the kids can and can't eat, etc. Once done with his spiel, he turned to the twins.

"This is Mike. He's a student from the DWMA and lives a few doors down. You've met him a few times. He'll be taking care of you until I get back at nine. Behave yourselves, got it?" They nodded but were far from happy. "Good. I'll see you later." Kilik gave them both kisses on their heads before disappearing out the door. Mike came in and closed the door behind Kilik. He then made a beeline for the couch, plopping down and turning on the television.

Fire and Thunder scrambled on to the couch, staring at Mike. Five minutes passed without the babysitter doing anything. His eyes just stayed fixed on the glowing screen. Eventually, he got up and headed to the kitchen. Fire and Thunder followed, eager for a snack, but Mike just grabbed himself a soda before returning to the couch. Fire and Thunder shared a look as they stood by the fridge.

Mike _sucked,_ and they weren't going to stand for it. Thunder shrugged, asking _what can we do about it?_ Fire pointed at one of the drawings on the fridge. It was a crayon disaster of rainbows and horses, but Thunder recognized the significance of it: it was the most recent drawing the Pots had made with Jackie and Harvar. She nodded to her brother.

They were going to find their proper babysitters.

Fire glanced out the kitchen door at Mike, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. He turned back to Thunder and nodded. They made a quick break from the kitchen to their room, closing the door softly behind them.

Then they set to work, changing quickly into black ninja clothes. Fire hopped on his bed, jumped to the side table, and reached the window, which he opened carefully. Thunder dashed to the closet, pulling out a length of rope that they had created from old clothes and shoelaces. It seemed sturdy enough in their pre-tests, so they didn't see any reason to hesitate in using it now. Thunder tied it around her metal bedpost and Fire threaded it out the window, down to the ground. They stood together on the second-story ledge of the apartment, feeling a bit nervous.

Fire was the first to jump out, grabbing the rope as he went to slow his descent. He landed a little heavy and took a moment to shake his legs out before turning back to his sister and waving to show it was safe. She followed, descending much more slowly and landing lightly. They left the rope hanging there as a way back, should their mission fail.

They set off down the empty street, following the vibrations of Jackie's and Harvar's souls. They were minute movements that only earth shamans like Fire and Thunder could pick up on. It was leading them straight to the school.

Fire was quietly humming the Mission Impossible theme song as he ducked and rolled from alleyway to car to streetlight. Thunder was skipping down the street, humming the song "I'm On My Way".

And they were on their way. They made it to their first obstacle: a chain link fence in an alleyway. Jackie's and Harvar's wavelengths were stronger here, easier for Fire and Thunder to feel. They were definitely somewhere past that point.

That was all well and good, but it didn't matter if the twins couldn't get to them. So, without any other options (not that they even considered going around the fence), they decided to jump the fence.

Not an easy task for two children that were barely three feet tall.

But they had motivation, though, and desire. And a huge garbage bin with one flap open that just happened to reach the height of the fence.

Thunder and Fire scaled the trashcan, balancing on the closed lid. Thunder jumped, grabbing on to the edge of the opened lid. Fire grabbed on to it as it began to wobble, looking like it was about to slam closed on his sister. She dashed across the lid before hopping onto the fence. She turned and held the lid open for her brother, who quickly joined her. They hopped down and hurried off, eager to finish their task.

They were a few streets away from the foot of the stairs when they spotted two people that they did _not_ want to see: Kim and Ox. They were on one of their exploratory dates, getting to know each other at a cute little Italian place. They were sitting outside, clearly having a pleasant time. Thunder and Fire were going to have to sneak past. Or, you know, go around. But they decided to sneak past, as is the ninja way. It was not a hard feat, as there were massive bushes obscuring the view, but for Fire and Thunder it was a death-defying experience that they barely survived.

Now was their worst, most difficult task. It was well known in Death City, and had many names: Mount Everest, the Towering Monster, and the Ascent to Hell, just to name a few.

It was more commonly known as the stairs up to the school. And there were a lot of them.

Ew.

But they had to conquer them! They would climb until their little legs fell off, and then continue to climb even more! They'd only stop if they died! Nothing would stop them from conquering this massive task!

Except Jackie and Harvar coming down the stairs.

They stopped a few steps from the bottom, staring at the twins before glancing to each other.

"Unbelievable," was all Jackie could say as they continued down to the foot of the stairs. Fire jumped as high as his little legs could carry him and grabbed onto Jackie's leg, looking up at her expectantly. She sighed and scooped him up. "Kilik told us you'd be having a babysitter today. Did you guys ditch him?"

The twins nodded, looking pleased. Both the teens let out sighs. "We better take them home," Harvar said, glancing at Thunder, who was perched happily on his shoulder, stroking his ponytail.

...

It would have been a fifteen minute walk for Harvar and Jackie to get the twins home, but it ended up taking nearly an hour and a half. Fire kept goading Thunder into slapping fights, only to eventually be tackled off of his perch on Jackie's shoulder and onto the ground. The scrapes and bruises called for a quick visit to the pharmacy for antiseptic and bandages before hopping over to a nearby restaurant when Harvar figured out the twins hadn't eaten dinner yet.

Eventually, they made it up to Kilik's apartment, only to find the door open already...

And Kilik losing his goddamn mind. He was yelling at Mike, holding the makeshift rope the the twins had used to escape. Mike looked like he was ready to pee himself while Kilik looked prepared to hang him with the rope.

"Hello!" Jackie greeted cheerily, eager to stop Kilik from committing murder in front of the twins. "Look who we found wandering about!" Kilik spun around, relief breaking out on his face.

"Oh, thank Death," Kilik said, rushing over and holding out his arms. Thunder and Fire jumped dutifully into them. "Where'd you find them?"

"They-"

"At the basketball court around back," Harvar said, cutting off Jackie. She raised an eyebrow, but felt that the lie was probably to protect the Mike guy.

"Yeah. They were wrestling and got a little banged up. Luckily, Harvar always carries a small first aide kit. We got them all patched up and brought them straight back here." Jackie smiled and tried to look like she wasn't lying. Kilik wasn't paying attention to her, though.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he scolded the twins. They looked like they wanted to argue with him, but he looked away before they could even begin to mime the absolute bullshit that they had to put up with. Kilik gave Mike twenty dollars and ushered everyone out of his house, bidding them a swift goodnight.

"They are _such_ a handful," Mike sighed, pocketing his money and walking away, not noticing the seething look from Jackie.

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Lil bit weird, but it was a vague prompt and this has sort of been popping up continually in the previous one-shots so I thought, why not?**

 **Please send in more prompts.**

 **And let me just get real with you all for a moment. I love Thunder and Fire. They are great. And cute. And tiny. And also mute. They do not speak. Now, I'm cool with that, 100%, but it's the third one shot out of, what is it, nine? Branch out more! Demand the weird and funky! Gang AU!, Book of Eibon AU!, weird ass ships! I crave the weird stuff!**

 **Ended up being about 1700 words**

 **Up next is the one-shot for emily,payne,925.**

 **Please send in more prompts!**


	9. emily,payne,925 - The Pots Playdate!

**One-shot number eight!**

 **For: emily,payne,925 (again, you know that it won't let me use the "." so I have to change it to commas, which is really dumb).**

 **Prompt: "I would love to see a one-shot with the pots and Angela on a play date of some kind."**

 **Main characters: Pot of Thunder, Pot of Fire, Angela, Mifune, Kilik**

 **Note: Sorry this took forever.**

* * *

Fire and Thunder sprinted through the door of the apartment, almost knocking Kilik over as they made a mad dash for their room. It was a Friday, and Friday's always meant one thing: a play-date with Angela. The young with girl would be over soon to play, and the twins could barely contain their excitement. Kilik walked into their room, finding the two of them rapidly trying to find presentable clothes. He suppressed the urge to groan: young love was one thing, but this was a bit excessive.

He dragged them out of their rooms before they could pick out their outfits and sat them down at the kitchen table, placing plates of fruit out in front of them.

"You're not going to be able to play with Angela if you don't have any energy," he said. It was clearly the wrong thing to say, as the twins immediately dove into their food with almost terrifying speed. Kilik jumped forward and pulled their plates away. "If you eat that fast, you'll get a stomach ache!" The twins said nothing (surprise surprise) and waited for him to set the plates down before eating at a slightly slower and barely acceptable pace.

"Drink up, and then you can go get changed," he said, setting two plastic cups of water in front of them. They downed it in seconds before scampering back into their room. Kilik just rolled his eyes and cleared the plates away. Fire and Thunder sure were eager to see Angela. He peeked into their room and could see that they were both rifling through their tiny dressers, looking for the _perfect_ outfit.

This was a weekly event, so Kilik knew that they would just end up in their usual white overalls and striped shirts. It happened last time, would happen this time, and every time in the foreseeable future.

Time ticked past as Kilik busied himself with the living room, cleaning it up and setting out toys for the kids to play with. Usually, he would set out coffee or the like for Mifune, but the samurai had called ahead, letting Kilik know that their was business at the school for him to attend to, meaning that he would just be dropping Angela off before heading straight there.

After ten minutes of hunting down stray toys, Kilik was interrupted by Fire and Thunder, who had reemerged from their room... wearing their white overalls and striped shirts.

 _Of course. Why fix something that isn't broken?_ Kilik thought, smiling to himself as he sat up. "Are you two excited to see Angela?" he asked aloud. The twins nodded enthusiastically, giving him their widest smiles and biggest eyes. They were such cuties, and he knew that they would grow up to be such adorable adults.

(He'd have to fight off so many suitors and it was going to _suck_ )

He got to his feet as the doorbell rang and was almost immediately brought back down by Fire, who dashed past him and nearly knocked him down. He stumbled over to the door where the twins were waiting expectantly, squinting at the wood like dogs waiting for the mail. Kilik opened the door and greeted Mifune with a smile and a hello, knowing that he didn't have long to stay.

"I may have to stay past dinner at the school," Mifune said, adjusting Angela, who was in his arms.

"I'll get her dinner, don't worry. And no peanuts, right?" The samurai nodded, handing Angela over to Kilik before disappearing down the hall. Kilik frowned. Usually, Mifune would at least say goodbye to Angela before dashing off. Clearly, something at the school urgently needed his attention.

He jumped in alarm as he felt something zap his leg. He looked down to see Thunder's hand on his shin. She and Fire were staring at Kilik with a single message in their huge teal eyes: Put Angela down.

It was incredibly creepy, but Kilik wasn't about to take orders from two children who wouldn't reach three feet tall even if they stood on each others shoulders. He closed the door carefully and carried Angela into the living room, trying not to trip over the twins as he went. _They're like cats, I swear to Death._

"Have you already eaten, Angela?" Kilik asked. Angela nodded and looked around the living room, already zeroing in on the toy she was going to play with first. Kilik sighed and placed her down and she made a beeline for the stuffed giraffe, jumping straight into play. Thunder and Fire zoomed after her, joining in her game in seconds, Thunder holding a lion and Fire playing with a zebra.

Kilik sat down on the couch behind them, keeping one eye on them and one eye on the graded test in front of him. He needed to pick out all of his incorrect answers so he'd be prepared for the retake. The twins, so far, had been pretty friendly and calm, their zebra and lion playing nicely with Angela's giraffe. It carried on peacefully for almost an hour, with Angela giggling and the twins smiling and blinking happily, switching between toys cheerfully.

But then, around five, Kilik sensed the change that always occurred during these play dates: one of the twins turned on the other. This time, it was Thunder who turned on Fire, jealous that his plushie (a cat) was getting along better with Angela's (another cat). The little lightning girl swung her stuffed puppy around and hit Fire in the head, knocking him down.

Immediately, Fire jumped up and dove for his sister. Kilik intervened in seconds, grabbing them both and carrying them to the couch and sitting them down on either end of the sofa. They didn't dare move: they were all too aware of the trouble that they were in.

"Every time Angela comes over here, you two end up fighting," he said, crossing his arms and staring them down. "It needs to stop, or Angela may not be able to play with you anymore." At that, the twins glanced at each other: neither of them wanted that. "You two are going to stay _right there_ and think about that while I take Angela to make dinner." He turned and picked up Angela, taking her into the kitchen.

"Kilik, why are they always fighting?" Angela asked from her perch on the counter. Kilik paused at the refrigerator.

"They both really want to be your best friend, and they keep getting jealous of each other." He pulled out a bag of frozen vegetables and jar of curry from the previous night. "You really are popular, Angela." The little witch giggled at that, smiling broadly before focusing her eyes on what he was doing.

"Can I help?" she asked. Kilik eyed the food, trying to see what the little witch girl could do without hurting herself.

"You can start the microwave for me," he said, placing the frozen vegetables inside and grabbing a step stool. Angela climbed it carefully while Kilik held her hand. "Can you set it to three minutes, and then press start?" Angela nodded, and Kilik left her to it, moving to the pantry and grabbing a box of instant rice. He glanced at the microwave just as Angela started it, happy to see that she had set the time correctly. She pushed the start button with one gloved finger

"Now what?" she asked, jumping down from the step stool.

"Can you get Fire and Thunder for me? I think they've been in time out long enough." Angela nodded and scurried off to the living room, leaving Kilik time to get out a pot and start boiling water. He stared at the box, squinting behind his glasses. _I always manage to mess this up somehow._ He looked up as the three kids reentered the room, Fire and Thunder still looking a little guilty. Kilik handed the kids plastic dinnerware and asked them to set the table. By the time they came back, the rice was done and Kilik had placed the vegetables and hot curry into bowls, taking those to the dinner table himself.

The twin's guilt evaporated quickly as they ate, and they hung onto every word that Angela said as Kilik asked her questions. One thing Kilik always enjoyed about the play dates with Angela was the fact that the little witch could speak. He was still waiting for the day that Thunder and Fire would. He knew that they had the capability to speak (a trip to Nygus and Stein told him that), and he knew that they understood English (hell, they can write and text as fast as anyone else), but speaking always eluded them. He was fairly certain that the first words the twins would ever speak would either be to him, his parents, or Angela.

He had a feeling that they were just being stubborn.

"So, Angela. How's training with Kim going?" he asked, spooning up some more of his rice.

"She's so nice! I'm learning lots from her!" she waved her arms around, causing her weird chameleon hat to freak out and stick out it's tongue. It licked Kilik from across the table, dousing him in saliva. _Ew_. "See?" Angela continued, hopping up in her chair. "Watch what I can do!" A second paused before Angela's entire body rippled, and then she was gone from their sight. "Isn't it neat?" she asked, reappearing and plopping back into her chair. "It makes me tired, though."

"That's very nice-." A knock at the door interrupted Kilik's words. He made his way to the entrance quickly, a little surprised to find Mifune there. He had expected him to come back much later.

The samurai took in the saliva still dripping off of the younger man's face before saying, "Hello, Kilik. I'm here to pick up Angela."

"No, no, no!" Angela exclaimed from the other room, clearly overhearing the conversation. "I want to stay and play with Fire and Thunder!" Kilik could hear a thud and then light running footsteps heading into the living room. _Oh Death._ He hurried into the living room and found Anglea... no where?

"She's invisible, isn't she?" Kilik muttered. Mifune nodded and narrowed his eyes, carefully examining the room in front of him.

"Gotcha," he muttered before crossing the room in three strides and grabbing at the empty air. Kilik was surprised to see him come up with Angela in his arms.

"How did you-?"

"I live with her," Mifune said curtly. He gave Angela a kiss on the head and nodded to Kilik. He took a single step before coming to a halt, looking back at Thunder and Fire, who had grabbed onto his pants. They offered up the stuffed giraffe that Angela had been playing with earlier. Mifune raised an eyebrow at Kilik, who nodded. He accepted the small plushie and gave it to Angela, who squealed excitedly and held it close. She waved over Mifune's shoulder as she was carried off out the door. Kilik smiled as he shut it behind them, glad that the twins had finally been able to work together in their quest to become friends with Angela.

He glanced back at his little partners, their dreamy eyes still trained on the door.

Maybe "friends" wasn't quite the right word.

* * *

 **Yay!**

 **One-shot done!**

 **I love these guys**

 **But again. Feel free to branch out from the mute midget weapon children and their awesome meister. I am not terrible at dialogue and you guys are honestly missing out on it.**

 **I'm doing anon 00909's next, and then the anon Starlight (who has returned again! You are awesome!)**

 **Thank you all for reading. Submissions are still open!**

 **Word count is about 1850 words.**


	10. 00909 - The Pots Comfort Kilik

**Alright! One-shot numero NINE!**

 **For: 00909 (anon)**

 **Prompt: "Can we get a little pots comforting Kilik?" Yes, yes you can.**

 **Main characters: Kilik, Pot of Thunder, Pot of Fire**

 **Note 1: This will be set after a mission gone really** ** _really_** **wrong for Kilik. This is before the events of the anime and manga, I guess, but Kilik is still friends with Black Star and the likes.**

* * *

Kilik staggered through the halls of the DWMA at 9:20am, barely able to stand. Normally, at this time of day, he would be in Ms. Dobbins history class, snoring away at his desk while the ancient crone droned on. Instead, he was returning home from a mission.

A mission that really sucked.

Fire and Thunder were still in their weapon forms, tied together with a string and hung over his shoulders like a pair of regular boxing gloves. Or like a pimp scarf. Whatever. They were asleep, just as tuckered out as he was.

Kilik was numb. And tired, sore, hungry, and generally in pain. But mainly numb. He just wanted to go home and lay in his bed and just not move. He just wanted to scrub this horrible mission out of his mind.

He picked up his pace now, noticing that the clock was ticking closer to the end of first period. He did _not_ want to be in the hallways when the flood of students was released. They would talk and ask questions that Kilik really _really_ didn't want to answer. Or think about, for that matter. Luckily, he made it to the receptionist's desk with two minutes to spare.

The round old lady didn't even look up when she handed him a stack of forms. Kilik knew what was inside: excuses for his absence, a packet for his mission report, et cetera. He sure as hell wasn't going to work on that today. He stuffed it in his bag unceremoniously and was on his way, slipping out of the nearest exit and out the side of the school.

The walk home was unpleasant to say the least. Alone with his thoughts was not what he wanted to be. His mind kept flashing back to his mission, with the tracking and hunting and _the chamber under the church that was dripping-_

He gagged.

He practically ran the rest of the way home, trying to distract himself by reading every sign as he flew past. Before he knew it, he was slamming the front door behind him, breathing hard and sinking to the ground. The twins transformed from around his neck, gazing at him for a moment with their serene blue eyes before scrambling up his chest and hugging him. His arms wrapped around their tiny bodies tightly while he squeezed his eyes shut.

 _The mission was, for all intensive purposes, very easy. The locals told him that a kishin egg had made its home there, coming out at night to hunt for humans. Twelve disappearance and no bodies yet. Kilik had already taken down the kishin egg with what was, at that point, the most difficult fight he had ever won. The kishin had been terrifying, cloaked in red with the face of a dog and massive spiny bones poking out of its back. Long minutes of dodging long claws and flying shards of bone eventually ended with Kilik landing a deciding blow on the kishin egg's face. The monster's body smashed to pieces and vanished, leaving its soul behind._

 _All of that had been easy, but the mission still wasn't over: Kilik still had to track down the missing towns people. The surviving family members looked at him with such hope in their eyes, but Kilik had been pulled aside by the mayor and the sheriff, who asked him to tell it to them straight. He hated being honest but, based on the strength of the kishin egg, the twelve missing townspeople had probably been killed and their souls consumed._

 _He then led the sheriff, a team of other law enforcement officials, and multiple coroners, to the chamber under the church where he had backtracked the kishin egg. Kilik took a walkie-talkie and entered first, promising to give a signal once he found the lair. One minute of walking in a single twisting corridor brought him to his destination, but he really wished it hadn't._

 _The chamber under the church was dripping blood. Any attempt to be sneaky or discreet was gone now. He stood up straight, frozen, eyes darting around the room._

 _The townspeople were there. Each laid out on a stone coffin, still and unmoving. Kilik got close to the nearest one, a man who matched the description of the most recent disappearance._

 _And he nearly threw up._

 _Not a lot of the man was left. It looked like the kishin had ripped him to shreds with its claws, splattering blood and body parts everywhere. Every body in the room received the same treatment._

 _"I found them," he radioed in._

 _"Alive?" came the tense question._

 _"I hope not."_

Kilik came back to reality all to suddenly. He was shaking, still clutching his partners close to him. He hadn't felt himself start to cry but he couldn't ignore the wet streaks on his face. He raised a hand to wipe the tears away. Sure, he had seen people killed by kishin eggs before, but never with such brutality and overkill. He felt like it had been tattooed on the backs of his eyelids.

And, worst of all, he knew that he'd probably be seeing worse at some point in his career.

He looked down at the Pots again, their teal eyes flickering to his, calm as always. They were resting on him, tired and comforting, their souls resonating gently with his. When they noticed he was looking at them, they shifted and wiggled, planting one tiny kiss each on his cheeks. God, he was glad they were his partners. He wondered what they were thinking through all of this. He was almost sure that they wouldn't remember it.

Almost.

He got to his feet, the sick feeling still pressing against his stomach but slowly ebbing away. He knew he had to keep moving, though. Get over what he saw. He held the twins closer for a few more moments as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Let's go get some food."

* * *

 **Done!**

 **It's only about 1000 words long, so pretty short for me.**

 **This is OFFICIALLY the last one that is being republished from the old story. It's time for the new ones! Just so you all know, I've been in Germany and will be here for the next weekish, so I may be a little funky on the writing/updates because I've been visiting a bunch of places.**

 **Next one-shot is for Starlight, followed by Sintonel.**

 **Wisteria will be after, but since they sent in like 10ish suggestions, I may switch back and forth (like, write one for Wisteria, and then one for someone else, and then another for Wisteria). Also, thank you Wisteria for clarifying their first comment with the follow-up.**

 **Submissions are still open!**

 **Also feel free to leave me a review!**


	11. Starlight - Rachel and Crona

**Tenth one-shot**

 **For: Starlight (anon)**

 **Prompt: Rachel goes to meet Crona and Ms. Marie**

 **Major Characters: Rachel, Crona, Mrs. Boyd, Ms. Marie**

 **Notes: So, Rachel Boyd was the little girl that Medusa like possessed. She was listed as being five during the events of the anime/mange. Crona is referred to with the pronouns they/them, while Ragnarok is he/him.**

* * *

Rachel Katherine Boyd walked down the mostly empty streets of Death City, happily humming a little song to herself. She wasn't quite sure where the tune came from, but she didn't particularly care.

"Are you excited?" her mother, Mrs Boyd, asked, smiling down at her daughter. Rachel nodded but didn't say anything. She was secretly a little bit nervous. Last week had been Rachel's 6th birthday and, after all the guests had left her party, she and her mother discovered a simple box at the front door, containing a sparkly headband, along with a large flower bouquet. There were two cards: the first was small and yellow, hidden amongst the peonies, and contained very cramped writing wishing Rachel a happy and fun birthday party, signed by Ms. Marie Mjolnir. A much larger, plain card was placed in the box with the headband, but it had no handwritten message inside, but rather just a small, almost indecipherable signature at the bottom.

Rachel had been delighted by the headband, wearing it every day for the past week. Her mother called Marie so Rachel could thank her for the flowers and also ask her about the other gift. The teacher revealed that it was from Crona, who had been too nervous to write anything other than their signature. After the call was finished, Rachel asked if she could go visit Ms. Marie and Crona so she could thank the two of them in person, not only for the birthday presents, but also for saving her from Medusa.

And so now, a week later, here they were heading towards Ms. Marie's house where, apparently, Crona was also staying. They had left the bright city behind a few minutes ago and were now walking across cracked sidewalks past shabby and abandoned houses.

"There it is," Mrs. Boyd said, pointing ahead of them. Rachel looked ahead at an enormous house. It was huge and grey, more like a compound than a home. It was covered in strange stiches, the purpose of which Rachel could not figure out (other than an aesthetic choice by the home owner). There were also lighter touches that seemed to stand out in contrast to the dull, sterile grey of the concrete home. Several flower boxes were placed under windows, showing off bunches of colorful flowers. Bright drapes could also be seen through the windows.

The bright accents didn't do much to quell Rachel's nervousness; she slipped her into her mother's, squeezing it to find some reassurance. They walked together up to the door of the house. Rachel stood up on her tippy toes to press the doorbell, causing a loud chime to echo through the house. She retreated back to her mother's side, holding the basket with both hands as she waited for the door to open.

Seconds of silence ticked by and, right when Rachel was going to ask her mom if she should try again, the door swung open. They were greeted by the bright, golden eye of Ms. Marie. Rachel ran forward and threw her arms around her middle. Or, at least, she tried to. She was blocked by a very large, very pregnant stomach.

"Hello, Rachel!" Marie greeted with a smile, reaching out to shake hands with Mrs. Boyd. "What brings the two of you here?" she asked as she ushered them inside

"Well, this little goof wanted to come and say thank you in person, but with all the conflict going on, we weren't sure when it'd be a good time to come by. You certainly are a busy person." Mrs. Boyd said. Rachel nodded, her arms still around Marie's waist. "Don't you have something to give to her, sweetheart?"

"Oh, yeah!" Rachel released the blonde teacher and presenting her with a basket. "Mommy picked it out for you."

"I heard through the grapevine that you were expecting," Mrs. Boyd said. "Got you a few necessities that I found vital when I was expecting Rachel."

"Thank you very much," Marie said earnestly, taking a moment to glance into the basket, which contained tea, chocolate, a hot water bottle, and a handmade recipe book, before saying, "Please, come in for some tea and snacks. There's someone else here that I'm sure Rachel would love to see."

Marie led the way through the house. As Rachel peeked into several of the rooms, Marie asked them to, "Please excuse my partner's mess," while shutting the doors quickly. Rachel caught a few glimpses of glowing computers and sharp knives and _something_ floating in a jar. The hallway opened up to a nice living room, complete with green couches and a coffee table.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to go put on some tea," Marie said as she disappeared into the kitchen. Rachel hopped up onto one of the couches while her mother sat across from her, smiling as Rachel wiggled and glanced around.

Marie exited the kitchen and crossed the living room, disappearing down one of the hallways. She could be heard opening a door and having a quiet conversation before returning. "Crona will be out soon," Marie said as she returned to the room. "They just got back from a mission and is going to take a quick shower."

"I'm sure Rachel will be happy to wait for them," Mrs. Boyd said. Rachel nodded again. Most of the time waiting for Crona (and the tea) was filled with idle chatter between Marie and Mrs. Boyd, catching up on recent events together. Roughly five minutes passed before Crona silently entered the room as if trying to go unnoticed.

Rachel, who was bored listening to the adult's conversation, immediately noticed Crona's presence and jumped up from the couch. She practically sprinted over to hug them, wrapping her arms around their skinny body.

"Oh! Hello Rachel. I thought I heard Ms. Marie talking to someone," Crona said, awkwardly patting the little girl on the head. "I like your headband." Rachel just giggled and led Crona back to the couch.

"It's so nice to see you again," Mrs. Boyd said, getting up from the couch to shake Crona's hand. She heard a quiet huff and quickly added, "And you, too, Ragnarok."

Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back and started shouting something in reply, likely laced with vulgar and inappropriate words, before glancing down at tiny Rachel, who was watching him with big eyes. "Thanks," was all he ended up saying. Any other conversation was cut off by the sound of the teakettle whistling.

"Oh, I'll go get that," Marie said, getting up off the couch with some difficulty.

"Let me help you," Mrs. Boyd said, following her into the kitchen and leaving Rachel and Crona in the living room. Rachel maintained her grip on Crona's hand and pulled them onto the couch, having them sit next to her.

"I'm glad you like the present," Crona said, gesturing to the hairband again.

"It's my favorite thing!" Rachel exclaimed. "It's like a tiara, but it doesn't fall off as easily or break."

"Well, _I_ helped him pick it out," Ragnarok said, proudly crossing his arms behind Crona.

"And so did Ms. Marie. We weren't sure what present we should get you," Crona admitted. "I'm wasn't sure exactly if I could handle shopping, but Ms. Marie was really nice and helped me out."

Rachel suddenly stared bouncing in her seat, saying ,"I have something for you,". After a few seconds, she pulled out four small, colorful envelopes from the pocket of her jacket and handed them to Crona. "For you."

"Thank you," Crona said earnestly as they went to open the blue envelope.

"No, wait! Not that one yet," Rachel said, scooting closer and taking the cards out of their hands. She picked out the yellow card and handed it to them instead. "This one first." She then handed an orange card to Ragnarok, who was still watching quietly over Crona's shoulder. "And this one if for you." The weapon seemed surprised, but still took the small envelope in his hands.

The meister and weapon said their thanks and went to work carefully opening the cards. They were small, store bought thank you cards, complete with drawings and personalized notes written in crayon where Rachel thanked them both for the headband, and also for saving her from Medusa.

"We're glad you liked the headband," Crona said with a smile. "And you don't have to worry about thanking us for saving you from Medusa. We're jus glad you're doing alright."

Rachel smiled and leaned against Crona, giving them a sort of weird side hug before handing them the next card. This one was purple, while the matching card for Ragnarok was green. When they opened these envelopes, they found two more cards, these ones hand made and covered in drawings of balloons and confetti. Each card had a tiny scene doodled on the inside cover that was clearly meant to be a birthday party. Crona could pick out themself with Ragnarok in the middle, holding hands with a small crayon representation of Rachel. Off to the side was Ms. Marie, Dr. Stein, and Mrs. Boyd, with presents and cake and even more balloons. A banner across it read "Happy Birthday."

"Sorry if it's not your birthday," Rachel said, looking a little down. "I just wasn't sure when it was, so I wanted to give you a card a soon as possible, just in case I missed it."

Crona shared a glance with Ragnarok before turning back to Rachel. "I actually don't have a birthday," they said. "Neither does Ragnarok."

"What?!" Rachel practically shouted in alarm. "Why don't you have a birthday?" Ms. Marie and Mrs. Boyd chose that moment to walk back into the room, carrying two trays containing tea, hot chocolate, and cookies. Rachel immediately turned to them and asked, "Why doesn't Crona have a birthday?"

Marie and Mrs. Boyd shared looks as they sat down. "Well, you see," Ms. Marie began, "Crona's mom never got Crona a birth certificate, so we don't know when they were born. We know they are around fourteen years old and should be fifteen soon, but not the exact birthday."

Rachel sat back on the couch and frowned, crossing her arms and ignoring her hot chocolate for the time being. Mrs. Boyd looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked.

"It's not fair that Crona and Ragnarok don't have birthdays," she muttered. "That means they don't get birthday parties or birthday cake or birthday presents!"

"Well, Crona could pick a birthday," Marie said as she took a sip from her tea. "They would just need to talk to the school to make it official, but if they want to then they can pick whatever day."

"I- really?" Crona asked, looking at Ms. Marie again, who nodded.

"It's in our list of things for you to do. We probably would've gotten around to it next week." She paused for a moment. "Actually, I think we have the paperwork here, if you would like me to go and get it." Ms. Marie disappeared down yet another hallway, returning a minute later with a single piece of paper. "Here you are," she said, placing it, along with a pen, in front of Crona.

"Ragnarok, do you want to have the same birthday or a different one?" Crona asked, looking up at their partner.

"A different day, of course!" Ragnarok exclaimed, "then we both get more cake!"

"Fair point," Mrs. Boyd said while Rachel nodded, seeing the wisdom of the weapon's choice.

Both weapon and meister though about when their birthday should be. After about a minute, Ragnarok said, "I want January 1st! What better way to start out the year than a birthday party, eh?" Ms. Marie just smiled and shook her head, handing him a clipboard and a pen so he could write his signature down. After he handed it back, Ragnarok continued to mow through his plate of cookies like a lawnmower, taking a pause now and then to brush the crumbs out of his partners hair and sip tea.

"Uh, how about today?" Crona said, almost making Ragnarok spit out his tea. "I mean I did get a birthday card, so why not?"

Rachel let out an excited gasp as Crona signed the paper. The second they returned it to Ms. Marie, Rachel jumped off the couch and started to sing "Happy Birthday" to Crona, with Mrs. Boyd, Marie, and even Ragnarok quickly joining in. Once they were done, they all clapped.

"Congrats on turning fifteen," Mrs. Boyd said before turning to Marie. "It's about time for Rachel and I to leave, but we would love to invite you, Dr. Stein, Crona, and Ragnarok over next weekend for a proper birthday party. We can invite anyone else that Crona wants."

Marie looked and the meister, who nodded their approval, before looking up and smiling. "We would be happy to accept."

As Mrs. Boyd helped Marie clean up the dishes, Rachel chattered excitedly with Crona and Ragnarok, planning out parts of the birthday party, from the guest list to the cake flavor. All too soon, the adults were done and Mrs. Boyd was telling Rachel that it was time to go home. Marie and Crona walked the duo to the door where the final goodbyes would be said.

"Goodbye, Rachel," Crona said, crouching down and giving her a hug, something they had never really considered doing before in their life.

"See you at your birthday party!" Rachel said. "I'm going to get you the best present!"

"I look forward to it!" Crona said with a genuine smile. Rachel and her mother finished saying their goodbyes and left the house. Rachel walked backwards the entire way to the road, waving as she went. She only stopped once they were obscured by the wall that surrounded the compound.

* * *

 **There you go! One-shot done.**

 **I hope you all liked it!**

 **Just so you know, I'm going to be pretty busy until this coming Wednesday, so I'll try to write/update when possible!**

 **I have quite a long list now.**

 **Orochi's Child submitted a request a while ago via PM, so they will be next!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Orochi's Child - Hiro's a What?

**For: Orochi's Child (PM)**

 **Prompt: Hiro finds out he has powers from another world!**

 **Major Characters: Hiro, Lord Death, Ox, and a few secret ones**

 **Notes: I thought this was a really cool idea, and I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Hiro walked nervously into the DWMA. He had been called in, on a Sunday morning, by Lord Death, for reasons he could only assume were bad. Though he was _sure_ he hadn't done anything wrong in the past few weeks. He had learned to keep his head down since the Excalibur incident, an event that would surely go down infamously in the history of the DWMA.

He made his way across the checkerboard floor, his footsteps echoing through the large, empty hallways. Once in Lord Death's mirror room, he walked through the path of guillotines, feeling like a bundle of nerve (partially because he had been summoned, and partially because of the guillotines, which had always seemed impractical and needlessly dangerous). As he made his way up to the pavilion, Hiro figured that he was the last one to the party.

Standing with Lord Death was the weirdest group of people Hiro ever expected to see. There a tall man with strange horns, another man who was half-horse, Hiro's mother, and a blonde teenage boy.

"Ah, there you are, Hiro!" Lord Death said, waving to him. "We were worried you'd never show up."

"I-yeah. Sorry," he said, still a little confused as he looked at Lord Death's guests. "Uh, what exactly is going on?"

"Oh yes! Please, go ahead and explain," Lord Death said to the group.

The half-horse man stepped forward. "My name is Chiron. I run a summer camp for... gifted children. It has come to my attention that you may be one of these children."

Hiro just stared at the man, still not completely over the fact that this guy was half-horse. His name seemed to ring a bell, though, somewhere deep in the back of Hiro's mind.

"I have been watching you for several months now," the horned guy said, "and I was the first to report your existence to Chiron." Hiro recognized him now. This guy worked in the Deathbucks right by the school; a place that many students, including Hiro himself, frequented almost every day. He was pretty sure his last name was Erikson

It was super creepy that he had been watching Hiro

"What do you mean, a 'child of power'?" he asked, looking more to his mother than anyone else. As far as he knew, she was a perfectly normal, not particularly strong or weak.

"No, not me," she said. "Your father. He is a very powerful man." She paused, as if reminiscing, before saying, "A god. Your father is a god."

Hiro froze, thinking about the vague memories he had of his day. He always appeared like a ray of laughing sunshine. Hiro turned to the only god in the room, _the only god he knew existed_ , and made a weird face at him.

"Oh no. Not him," his mother said, allowing Hiro to let out a breath of relief (he didn't know how he'd deal with being related to Death the Kid). "Your father's name is Apollo."

Now, that name brought back memories from his middle school lessons involving Greek mythology. He could now figure out where he knew the name Chiron.

"But Greek mythology isn't real," Hiro said, looking to his mother again. "Right?"

"I'm afraid it's very real," the horned man said. "All of it, from the pretty nymphs to the most horrendous monsters. They're all real, and some of them are coming for you."

"You're a demi-god," the boy said, finally speaking, "just like me. The monsters, they can smell your blood over a mile away. We carry genes from the gods, the biggest difference being that we're weak and mortal while the gods are all powerful and immortal."

"And you are...?"

"I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo. Technically, I'm your half-brother," the blonde boy said, sticking his hand out to Hiro. He just stared at Will like he was an alien.

"We know this is a lot to process, but time is of the essence," Chiron said. "You are a walking target and could bring a new kind of danger upon this institution that it would not be prepared to deal with."

"We're taking you out of school," his mother interjected. Hiro gave her a surprised look. "You'll be coming home with me for a few days, and then you'll being going to Camp Half-blood. You need a safe place to learn how to defend yourself with more...customary weapons and specialized defenses."

"Birch will go with you to get your things," Chiron said. "We still need to figure out the final arrangements." Hiro wordlessly followed Birch back through the guillotine path, his mind still not fully caught up with the massive curveball that had just been thrown his way.

...

They made their way to the DWMA dorms in relative silence, which was only broken when the horned man officially introduced himself as, "Birch", which Hiro couldn't help but find a little strange and maybe ironic.

The duo took several twisting turns before reaching Hiro's dorm room, where he quickly got to work throwing everything he owned into his trunk. He was about halfway done before a thought struck him.

"How do I know you guys aren't pulling some elaborate trick?" Hiro said, freezing when he realized he had spoken his doubts aloud.

Birch just rolled his eyes, muttering something about always being "stuck with the doubters". Then, in a twist that Hiro didn't see coming, Birch undid his pants and pulled them down completely.

Hiro's jaw dropped. He had goat legs. Birch had the legs of a goat.

"Are you convinced now?" he asked, smiling a little at Hiro's still horrified face.

"How-?"

"I'm a satyr," Birch explained, kicking his pants away. "Magic conceals my horns and legs from mortals, making me look completely human."

Any further questions from Hiro were cut off by a sharp knock, followed by a door opening. It was none other than Ox Ford, looking down at a notebook.

"Hey, Hiro? I need to talk to you about something important..." he trailed off as he looked up, glancing between Birch and Hiro. He looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared at Birch's lower half, turning slightly red in embarassment. Ox said nothing more, backing out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Hiro stared at the shut door before turning to Birch. "So, did Ox just see-?"

"Yup."

"...Huh."

"Hurry up and pack. We have a chariot to catch."

* * *

 **It's done! It's about 1000 words.**

 **Sorry it's so late guys. I'll try and be quicker with the next few one-shots**


	13. Wisteria and Mineemo - Spirit and Justin

**For: Wisteria and Mineemo (anons)**

 **Prompt: Justin Law takes Spirit to church. . . Literally.**

 **Major Characters: Spirit, Justin Law, a little Maka and a little Soul**

 **Notes: So, this is like one anon ask that is two separate people asking as one. And they are super nice and adorable and submitted like 10. Also, I'm using the anime version of Justin Law, not the manga one.**

 **Notes #2: So I like had no wifi for the past 2 weeks so I couldn't update, but I wrote out the next 3ish one shots, which I'll be posting over the next few days, as long as I'm not too busy**

* * *

Spirit sprinted down the hallways of the DWMA, trying each knob to find an unlocked room. He had just spoken to Stein, who informed him that the young Death Scythe, Justin Law, was looking for him for reasons unknown.

That was something that Spirit was not ready to deal with on an early Monday morning. So, he hurried through the halls, trying the unlocked door that would be his temporary solace. When he rounded the corner, he came face to face with the very Death Scythe he was trying to hide from.

He had to hold back a shrill scream, instead saying, "Oh, Justin. Hello."

"I've been looking for you," he said loudly, headphones in and rock music blaring. Justin looked like he always did, wearing a white a purple robe, white skull hat, and a cross. Today, he had added a large black book bag that looked slightly ominous. Spirit really didn't want to know what was hidden inside there.

He could feel himself break out into a cold sweat. "Uh, actually I'm quite busy right now-."

"Don't worry about your engagements for today. I already had them rescheduled." It quickly became clear to Spirit that he wasn't going to be able to escape Justin today.

He let out a resigned sigh. "What do you want, Justin?" he asked, ready to accept whatever it was that the guillotine weapon wanted.

Justin just smiled and said, "Follow me, please." To Spirit, it sounded a bit more like an order than a request. Regardless, he fell into step next to Justin.

 _Come on, Spirit. He's just a kid. Don't let him scare you. Just ignore the fact that he became a Death Scythe at the age of thirteen without a meister. You're more powerful than he is... as long as you have a meister with you. Which you don't right now._

Spirit quickly came to the conclusion that this inner monologue wasn't going to help him out in any way, so he quickly emptied his mind and focused on where they were going. They had just exited the school and were now walking down the steps.

"Where are we going?" Spirit asked, half-hoping it'd be Chupa Cabra's. After not receiving an answer, he sighed, tapping Justin on the shoulder and repeating his question so he could be seen and understood.

"The house of our Lord," Justin said before facing forward again.

Now, Spirit was confused. He almost pointed out that Lord Death lived in the Death Room, but quickly figured that Justin meant something else entirely.

 _Church_ , he thought to himself, right as they came up to said religious building. Spirit had been avoiding churches ever since the incident in Italy where his daughter and her weapon partner had almost died. He could remember the look of desperation in Maka's eyes as she cradled her wounded partner.

As they entered the building, Spirit almost bolted, but a firm hand on his shoulder kept him on track. Justin guided him through the empty building and into a pew two rows from the front. The guillotine weapon knelt and clasped his hands in prayer while Spirit sat next to him, staying respectfully quiet so he wouldn't disturb Justin (though, it'd be hard to disturb him with the headphones still screaming in his ears).

After a few minutes, Justin was apparently finished. He sat down next to Spirit.

Spirit tapped him on the shoulder, asking, "Why am I here?"

"Just take it all in for a few minutes," Justin said, gesturing to the building around them and ignoring Spirit's question entirely.

The church was the size of a football field, with the altar at one end and the exit at the other. The walls were white with wooden accents that matched the color of the floor and the pews. Massive stain glass windows depicted to great and many adventures and accomplishments of Lord Death and the Eight Shinigami Legion. Members of the legion had their own stain glass mural, along with a spot to pray and make offerings, except Asura: his had been replaced with just plain glass. At the front of the church, behind the altar, was a spectacular statue of Lord Death in his more terrifying, ancient appearance, holding Spirit's scythe form in one hand and pointing with the other. The statue stood on a short, wide pedestal engraved with images of every Death Scythe, past and present.

"What do you think?" Justin finally asked after what felt like forever.

"It's a nice church," Spirit said. "It looks like a few of the beams on the ceiling could stand to be replaced, but then again I'm not an architect." His gaze flicked back to the scythe in the statue's hands. It was weird to see a version of himself immortalized in stone. He looked away again.

"I know you're wondering why you are here," Justin said, looking at Spirit. "We have very important business to discuss."

"Why didn't we go to the Death Room?" Spirit asked.

"Because Lord Death doesn't know about this." This made Spirit raise an eyebrow. He wouldn't have expected the ultra-devout Justin to go sneaking behind Lord Death's back.

"Well, what is it?" Justin just raised a hand and glanced around before doing something that really surprised Spirit: he pulled out his ear buds.

"It's your wife," he said quietly.

Spirit's jaw dropped as his mind began racing. _Is she hurt? Is she dead? Did she get remarried?_

"She recently contacted the DWMA, saying she had found out very important information relating to our enemy, Asura. Unfortunately, when we sent someone to meet with her, they were killed. Your wife has since disappeared."

"Does Maka know?" Spirit asked, knowing how devastated his daughter would be if she found out.

"No, but you need to tell her. Lord Death doesn't want anyone looking for her, due to the danger both to her and those who find her," Justin explained. "He's just too preoccupied to give this issue his full focus, though he is sure that she can take care of herself and will come forward when she deems it safe."

Spirit sighed, understanding the reasoning. Lord Death had to prioritize his engagements and tasks, keeping emotion out of it. That was a good trait, in Spirit's opinion. If it were up to him, he would pour all of his resources into finding his ex-wife, other responsibilities be damned.

"So, why are you telling me this?" he finally asked. "I'm sure Lord Death explicitly told you not to tell me."

"Well, I had my headphones in at the time, so I don't know if Lord Death told me anything," Justin said with a wink and a shrug. Spirit couldn't help but smile. "I do think that Stein has the week off, starting today. I also think that you won't be needed here for the next week. Additionally, Maka and Soul are both waiting around for a new mission assignment."

Spirit gave Justin a smile. With Stein and Maka's soul perception abilities and Soul and Spirit's capabilities as scythes, they should be able to find the former Mrs. Albarn safely and very quickly.

Justin put his headphones back in and got up, leaving his black bag on the pew. "Oh my!" he shouted loudly, "I sure hope I don't forget my very important black bag full of documents, maps, instructions, and airline tickets!"

As the young Death Scythe walked away, he paused to give Spirit a wave.

"Thank you, Justin," he said.

"Of course! I'm glad you enjoyed my spiritual guidance!" Justin said with a sneaky smile and a slight bow.

Spirit sat back, watching the blonde man leaving. Justin paused by the door of the church, giving another wave before disappearing outside. Spirit smiled again and stood up, shouldering the bag. As he walked slowly out of the church, he stopped to glance at the massive statue of Lord Death, giving it a wink as he left.

An interesting sight greeted him: Stein, Make, and Soul were leaning against a grey minivan covered in stitches.

"You certainly took your time," Stein said. Spirit smiled as he approached.

"Come on, Papa! We need to get moving," Maka practically shouted as she shoved Soul back into the minivan. "We have to go find Mom!"

"Yeah, hurry up old man," Soul's muffled voice said. Stein shared a look with Spirit and shook his head, getting into the driver's seat while Spirit took shotgun.

* * *

 **All done! This one is 1400 words**

 **I hope everyone like it! Originally, I was going to have it be like an actual mass, but that turned out too awkward. I hope you all liked this one!**

 **Also, as of publishing this chapter, there are 674 views on this fanfic! Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **Next is for Sintonel (anon)**


	14. Sintonel - Crona and Ragnarok

**For: Sintonel (anon)**

 **Prompt:** **Could you do one about Crona and Ragnarock being kinda friendly?**

 **Major Characters: Crona, Ragnarock, Marie, Stein**

 **Notes: This takes place sometime post anime. When I write Crona, I use "they/them" pronouns, but with Ragnarok I use "he/him/his". Also, the two of them live with Marie and Stein.**

* * *

Crona's eyes cracked open, only to be immediately blinded by a beam of light. As their eyes adjusted, they could see the time. It was a little past ten in the morning and for a brief second, they panicked, thinking that had overslept and were now late for school.

"It's Saturday, you dummy," came Ragnarok's sleepy voice. "That means no school."

"I-I knew that," Crona stuttered out. "I just thought Ms. Marie would have woken us up early. She usually does." They expected an angry berating from the weapon but, surprisingly, it never came.

"Come on and get up! I'm hungry," he said instead. He didn't sound aggressive, just honest and maybe a little grumpy. Crona was surprised.

They got out of bed and shuffled through the dark laboratory/house hybrid, eventually coming to the kitchen. It was well lit by natural light streaming in from the windows (that Marie had insisted they install). On the island counter sat a note from Marie and Stein. Apparently, Marie had been having violent morning sickness, so Stein took her into the hospital around eight. The note also requested that Crona call once they were awake to get updated on Marie.

Crona, feeling worried, grabbed the phone and dialed Stein's number before putting the phone on speaker. It rang twice before Stein picked up.

"Good morning Crona, Ragnarok," Stein said. "I hope the two of you slept well."

"We did, thank you," Crona said. "How is Ms. Marie?"

"She's doing pretty alright. We had to go to the hospital on the other side of the city. Marie was pretty dehydrated from the vomiting," Stein said. "Currently, she has an IV to rehydrate her. We'll be here for a few more hours while the doctors observe her, which means that the two of you will be home alone. Is that okay?"

"Don't worry about it! I'll keep an eye on the pipsqueak!" Ragnarok said. Stein gave the duo a few more instructions and promised to call them in a few hours. After he hung up, Crona headed over to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of milk. "Looks like we've got the place to ourselves, Crona. Whatcha wanna do while the old man is gone? We can throw an awesome party with lots of hot babes."

"I, uh, was thinking that we could, I don't know, watch a movie? Maybe one of the ones from Maka?" The scythe meister had been kind enough to loan some of her favorite movies to Crona, the ones that she thought had a lot of deeper meaning and good themes. Soul had snuck in a few of his favorite movies, most about action and adventure, though some were focused on music and musicians.

Again, Crona expected an argument from Ragnarok, but the only thing the weapon said was, "We should get some breakfast first." Crona nodded, quickly grabbing the box of cereal and two spoons while Ragnarok grabbed two bowls from the cabinet overhead. They poured in the milk first, followed by the cereal.

Since they were home alone, Ragnarok insisted that they forgo the ban on eating in the living room. It took a little gentle persuasion, but eventually Crona agreed. They set the two bowls down on the coffee table and began sorting through the movies, trying to reach a consensus. Eventually, they agreed on _Inception_ , a movie that both Maka and Soul had recommended.

They sat in relative silence as the movie started. Ragnarok wasn't making the usual slurping noises that he usually made. Instead, he chewed quietly, the only loud noise being the clink of his spoon against the edge of the bowl. He was also making an effort not to spill on Crona. This was a far cry from Ragnarok's behavior a month before, when half the food would end up in Ragnarok's mouth and the other half would be on the poor meister below him.

Ragnarok only talked once in the first half hour of the movie, and that was just to get Crona to put the empty bowls in the sink. As the film progressed, Crona felt growing concern in the pit of their stomach. _What is going on with him today?_

Crona tried to ignore Ragnarok's weird shift in personality. They were successful until the exchange between Ariadne and Mal. Crona throught Ragnarok would make lewd comments about the two characters.

Instead, Ragnarok just said, "I love Ellen Page. She's such a good actress."

"Uh, Ragnarok?"

"What's up, shorty?"

Crona bit their lip as they paused the movie. They weren't sure if they wanted to ask about Ragnarok's new behavior in case the old one returned. After a pause, they decided to press onward.

"Uh, why are you being so nice to me?" Crona nearly squeaked out. "I mean, I'm not complaining, but you usually dump food on my head and shout at the TV, but you haven't done any of that."

Ragnarok was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Well, I figured that we're going to be stuck together for the rest of our lives, so why not be a little less aggressive and a little more nice?" Crona felt themself smile. "I mean, it's just for right now. I'm testing it out, you see."

"And how is it so far?" Crona asked.

"It's alright," Ragnarok said. "A lot less shouting, so not as much strain on the vocals, ya feel?"

"I, uh, yeah." And with that, they fell back into silence, returning their attention back to the screen. "What makes you think Ellen Page is such a good actress?" Crona eventually asked.

"Well, she was amazing in Juno! And she has her own show called 'Gaycation', which I would definitely recommend," Ragnarok said. "And, of course, her performance in this! Look at her go," he added, gesturing to the character Ariadne, who had just jumped off a building.

"I really like the main character," Crona said. "He's really good, and pretty funny."

"Of course he is! He's Leonardo Di Caprio, one of the greatest actors of our time!" Crona felt a smile spread across their face as Ragnarok began listing off the greatest performances of Di Caprio, suggesting they binge watch them later.

As the credits rolled, Ragnarok began rattling off his favorite parts of the movie while they listened closely, interjecting their opinions occasionally while also speculating about the ambiguous ending.

In the back of their mind, Crona was hoping that this "nice" Ragnarok would last a long time.

* * *

 **Okay! Chapter done! It's about 1100 words.**

 **Sorry it's so short. I was going to have our lovely duo do something nice for Ms. Marie, like bake some food, vacuum her room, etc, but it didn't really work.**

 **Next is a prompt from the lovely team of Wisteria and Mineemo!**


End file.
